


There were mountains to conquer

by streamy64



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa is a princess, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fantasy-ish au, Swords, emma has a horse, it's like slighty lotr?, without the rings..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamy64/pseuds/streamy64
Summary: War has arisen. Emma Nolan was planning on laying low, until she is charged to make sure the last living member of the royal family reaches safety.Which would be easier if said Princess didn’t hate her.And much easier if Alyssa wasn’t so damn beautiful.AKAA fantasy-ish AU? Idk but they both have swords and unicorns exist.





	1. the beginning and the end

It was dark by the time she reached the inn, shadows casting across the snow.

Thankfully, the weather was quiet in Ostham that night, a still air hovering over the town. It’d been more unpredictable recently, nature disturbed by the fighting. She’d narrowly escaped a full-blown thunderstorm entering into this neutral territory. 

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her, glancing about before shouldering open the door. It creaked underneath the movement, wood dragging against the floor. 

A burst of warmth and chatter greeted her, the smell of drink strong. She tucked her cloak closer, ducking her head down as she surveyed the small interior. 

The crowd was mostly full of Ostham’s resident guards, mixed with sections of the Royal Unit that had been sent over. Numbers had been steadily increasing since the takeover of Staveley and Edgewater, located but a few miles east of Ostham. It seemed every neighbouring town was on edge, preparing for an attack.

Emma grimaced, watching the soldiers drunkenly arm wrestle, cheering garishly. They were in no position to fight, half of them most likely younger than Emma herself. 

Shaking her head, she moved quickly across the floor, heading purposefully for a secluded corner table, making no move to remove her cloak or hood. 

Emma sat, watching the rest of the inn-goers cackle, sloshing their tankards extravagantly about.

It had been a while since she had been here - she had never cared much for the place but for a useful stopover, finding it too full of memories and drunken fools for her liking. Most places in the land of Newyk held too many memories, which is why she chose to stick to the Southern territory. 

She wouldn’t be here at all if it weren’t for the letter.

A heavy bang, the thud of a tankard against wood, startled her from her reverie. 

A fresh pint, bubbling over now onto the wood, had been unceremoniously put before her, and with it she was yanked into a firm hug. 

“My dear Nolan. It has been a long while since I’ve seen you round these parts!” The hearty voice and smile belonged to one, and one only.

Kevin Alcott. They’d grown up together in Edgewater, and left together. Since the war, their paths had crossed fewer and fewer - both trying to stay ahead and out of the fight. 

She wasn’t expecting to see him in Ostham. 

Emma pulled away, knocking her shoulder into his. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Kevin shrugged. He wore the common plain tunic of an unbiased citizen, one fighting neither side, without any of the decorated patterns that would suggest any allegiance. 

“I suppose I could ask you the same thing.”

Emma frowned, sipping the drink slowly. She recoiled almost instantly, wiping her mouth. Kevin stared straight ahead, his mouth twitching, just barely.

“I thought you were heading towards Lhanster.” She coughed, pointedly shoving the tankard away from her. 

“I’ve been led on a short detour.”

“Is that so? For a woman or a job?” She said dryly, grinning when he shoved her. “Hey! I wouldn’t blame you, although I wouldn’t pick Ostham to haunt for those kind of excursions.”

“It’s for a job, thank you very much. At least, I think so.”   


Emma frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kevin opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter one syllable, another person sat at their table.

Emma’s hand went to her waist, fingers curling around the hilt of her sword. This being was cloaked, as most were in the bar, but in a thick white fur, dyed red at the ends. 

They were from the highlands, up in Nordelf. What they were doing here, so openly, Emma had no idea, but rumours of mountain folk joining the battle had arisen, and one could never be too careful. 

“You’re going to need to come with me.” The voice was gruff, supposedly of a man, but you could never tell with Nordelfs.

Emma shifted, but made no move to rise. The Nordelf lifted his hood. Human, then. Male. Bearded, with wisen features. Emma gripped her sword tighter. She could feel Kevin, tense next to her. 

The man slammed his arm on the table, palm up towards the sky. 

Upon his wrist was a clearly marked symbol.

“Hawkins sent me. Are there any more questions?” 

-

_ earlier that day _

Alyssa was at her wit’s end. Her mother had been controlling almost since birth, her grip on Alyssa always tightening, keeping her close but so far from the throne she was due to rule. If Alyssa didn’t know any better, she’d accuse the queen regent of wanting to keep her place, dreading the day she would have to step aside. 

She stormed past the guards into her room, ignoring their surprised looks as she slammed the door shut. 

Her ladies in waiting, and her best friends, Kaylee and Shelby, turned from where they were making her bed.

“What’s got you in a huff?” Kaylee said, straightening up to frown at her.

Alyssa flopped on the perfectly made bed, throwing an arm over her face dramatically.

“Ugh, the usual. _Something_ is happening out there and my mother as per usual refuses to let me anywhere near the council meetings.” 

Shelby smiled sympathetically, perching on the bed next to her.

“You don’t know that. It could be nothing.” She suggested. 

Alyssa groaned. 

“No, Shel, trust me-“ She rolled over, pushing herself into a sitting position. The fabric of her dress caught underneath her, and she yanked it free irritably.

“-the guards are whispering. They’re talking about being sent out.” Alyssa said.

Kaylee frowned.

“Sent out where?”

Shelby shoved her gently.

“To  _ war _ , you idiot. Maybe that’s why Hawkins went on that trip. To scout the boundaries, recruit soldiers.”

Alyssa perked up at the mention of her mentor. Hawkins, up until he’d left a few days ago, was her tutor and main confidant within the palace. He taught her maths and science, yes, and the history of her land, but he also was her door to the outside. The Knights were too scared of her mother to pass on any information directly, while Kaylee and Shelby had about as much freedom as she did. Hawkins believed that a future queen should be aware, and made sure she was. 

But even he had been vague after mentioning a rebel attack a few weeks ago on a Newyk town. 

Instead, he’d snuck Alyssa down to the training grounds as often as possible - they’d only dared go once a week before - making her practise swordplay after swordplay.

‘Just to be extra prepared.’ He’d said. Alyssa hadn’t dared ask for what. 

Hawkins was gone now. She didn’t know if she’d see him again. If they went to war, she’d be shipped off to the nearest island, as far away as her mother could get her.

Alyssa often wondered if it was selfish that she would prefer to stay and fight alongside her people. 

Kaylee was ushering her up from the bed.

“Come on, we can go for a ride, it’ll cheer you up.” 

Alyssa nodded, staring into the mirror absentmindedly as they went off in search of her riding clothes. She was just about to ask Shelby if she’d heard anything else when a loud bang sounded from within the palace. 

Then screaming, shouts of the guards. Clanging of armour, swords, metal on metal, muffled only by her door. 

Heart racing, she rushed to the door, swinging it open. She’d barely stepped out before her doormen sprung into action, grabbing her by the arm and to the nearest stairwell. The noise was growing louder, a putrid smell rising in the air, and she had to concentrate not to trip over her dress, and one of the knights was wrapping his cloak around her, and the other had drawn his sword, muttering anxiously and somewhere some great heat was rising.

They stumbled out into the back courtyard, cool breeze slamming into them and Alyssa finally chanced a look behind her. She had to pull an arm free to clasp her hand over her mouth, choking back a sob. 

The palace, her home,  _ burned _ .

Flames licked up, up, into the sky, black smoke rising from the city beyond it, curling around the turrets. Kaylee and Shelby were in there. Her mother was in there. 

She only remembered collapsing to her knees, the shock overwhelming her before it all went black.

/

_ Evening, cont. _

Emma was about a millisecond from drawing her sword and being done with the Nordelf there and then, but Kevin’s hand on her arm stopped her. 

Looking around, the inn had fallen unusually quiet. They were all staring in horror at the doorway. A man - a royal guard, was slumped against the wooden frame, blood and soot staining his clothes. 

“Lhanster.” He gasped faintly. One of the royal unit, a general, or something, got to his feet, shaking off his drunken stupor. 

“Knight Mackins. What has happened?” He said, reaching out his hand. The soldier leaned forward, taking his hand and near about collapsing to his knees.

“An ambush. The Silver Battalion - hundreds, thousands of them.” He gasped, chest heaving.

“They c-came in, with torches and spears and…” Mackins trailed off. Emma could see his eyes, wild and crazed. Driven mad with terror. The General gripped his shoulders roughly, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Mackins.” He shook the solider to attention. “Mackins, listen. The Royal Family, they have escaped?” He said urgently. 

The soldier cast a look around the inn, and began to shake horribly, shaking his head. Emma felt cold, all of a sudden. This was it. The General stood up, and Mackins slumped to the floor.

“Wake the town!” He ordered. “Lhanster has fallen.”

_ Lhanster has fallen. _

Emma looked at Kevin. His eyes were wide in shock. The inn erupted in chaos around them - clamouring and crying citizens. The Nordelf looked shifty, standing up abruptly. 

“Last chance, Newyks.” He grunted.

The General raised his fist, roaring.

“At dawn, we ride to war!”

Kevin pulled the sleeve of Emma’s tunic until she faced him.   
  
“Listen. We can’t stay here. The town’s about to go crazy. Hawkins sent me a letter, telling me to come here. Repaying our debt. Either we ride for Glatwan,  _ now _ , or we take a chance and go with him.”

Emma never really was one for informed decisions anyway.

/

_ night _

Alyssa couldn’t stop seeing it. Flashing before her eyes, broken and fleeting, the blind terror on her servants’ faces and crash after crash after crash, rubble building every second, turrets spiraling and balconies crumpling and screaming so loud she thought she’d gone deaf. 

And then there was the fire. Spitting, blue flames that engulfed everything within their path, swallowing families and livelihoods with no remorse. 

She shook her head. If she recollected anymore, she would cry and never stop.

And the kingdom may have fallen, but she refused still to cry in front of strangers.

The two men sat on the other side of the small cabin, pretending not to watch her every move. One of them kept glancing towards the door, fidgeting in his seat. The other hadn’t looked up from a map, scanning it intently.

Whether they were kind strangers, she was unsure. Granted, they had kidnapped and knocked her out, but seemed no more threatening than regular villagers.

And then there was the matter of her sword.

When Alyssa had come to, lying on the ground, staring up at trees around her, the smell of smoke still fresh, she’d been ready to run for it. 

But then one of them had shoved a familiar sword into her hands, pleading her to get on. So she’d made a snap decision, pushed by adrenaline, tears racing down her cheeks as they galloped away, further from the lands she knew.

She had the sword now, sheathed at her belt. Hawkins had had it made for her when she was sixteen, keeping it safe so her mother could never find out. God knows she’d gotten worse since the whispers of trouble started, not letting Alyssa go beyond the castle walls, let alone the grounds. 

Regardless, Alyssa knew one thing. To have the sword, they would’ve had to have known her tutor, or at least of his whereabouts. And above all else she trusted Hawkins and any allegiance he might have.

However, standing here, in a cabin in the middle of the woods, armed with only a sword and no means of escape, her faith in her former mentor was waning slightly. 

A loud clatter caught her attention. One of the men had stood up abruptly, beginning to pace the length of the room. He was stout, for a traveller. He was from Newyk, that much was clear. If the embroidery on his cloak hadn’t given that away already, the shining polish on his boots would - Alyssa didn’t know any other place other than here to add that much flamboyance to a riding outfit. 

“She’ll be here, Barry.” 

“I don’t know. You know how she is. She’ll deem it too risky. Ugh, why did we have to send a Nordelf?”

Alyssa sat up a little more. She’d only heard stories of mountain folk. And there were more people coming?

Perhaps it was foolish of her to expect her mother’s guards to turn up. Alyssa sniffled quietly. She didn’t even know whether they had any guards _left_. 

“Yes, but she’s also way too curious for her own good. She’ll have heard about Lhanster.“ ‘Barry’ stopped short, looking at Alyssa, as if just remembering her presence. She raised her chin, ignoring the fact that her hair was mostly dishevelled and tear tracks stained her cheeks, and only her clothes gave any inkling of her rank right now.

“Ah- How are you doing, Your highness?” The map-reader said gently, coming to stand beside Barry.

Alyssa didn’t answer, letting the silence stretch out before her. How was she doing? How was she supposed to be doing? Her kingdom was just overrun by rebels, and war would be just around the corner. But other than that, she was peachy.

Seemingly realising the insensitivity of his question, the map-reader winced, shuffling his feet.

“Uh, I mean.” He cleared his throat. “We ought to explain ourselves, a bit, I suppose.”

Alyssa near about rolled her eyes. If they were kidnappers, they were clearly first timers. But then again, she needed answers before she could plan any sort of escape.

“I am Trent Oliver of The Broad Way, former squire, this is Barry Glickman. We’re...associates of Hawkins, your teacher.” 

Alyssa had never been to The Broad Way, although it wasn’t far from Lhanster. Her mother wasn’t particularly fond of the area, deeming far it too whimsical and arty to be appropriate to visit. 

So it was true. They did know Hawkins.

“And he gave you my sword?” She said. Trent seemed surprised she had spoken. 

“We needed you to trust us.” Barry replied gently, as if Alyssa were some wild animal he was afraid to frighten. She clenched her fist, ready to-

The door slammed open. Snow hurtled into the small cabin.. In a flash, Alyssa had drawn her sword, while Trent and Barry scrambled to get theirs from the table.

Two figures charged in, cloaked and swords at the ready. Alyssa held firm, coming up swiftly to meet the first intruder’s strike, their blades meeting with a resounding clang. 

The intruder was quick, deftly moving to land a blow on Alyssa’s side. She dodging, the tip of the blade slicing her cloak but escaped further harm. 

They traded, blow for blow, and Alyssa could only faintly register shouts behind her, but she had to stay focused - this rebel, trespasser, whoever it was, was clearly more comfortable with a weapon than her, and she was not going to die today. She blocked another, and missed another, pain shooting through her shoulder. 

Hawkins’ words rang in her brain. _Focus, watch their eyes_. Too bad the intruder’s hood was still firmly on, masking any hints. 

_Take them by surprise._

Alyssa made a decision there and then. Her opponent stalled for a short moment, and Alyssa, seeing an opening, ducked and kicked out her leg.

The intruder flailed for a moment, before tripping backwards. Alyssa held back a smile. It wasn’t her classiest move, but it was enough. Their hood flipped back, and Alyssa gaped slightly.

Her attacker was a woman, and an astonishingly beautiful one at that. 

Alyssa’s hesitation was short, but it was enough for the woman to regain her footing, spinning Alyssa and pull her in, blade against her throat.

“For the love of god, STOP!” Barry cried, and only then did Alyssa look around them. 

Barry and Trent had put down their swords, and the other intruder had taken off his cloak, unarmed as well. 

“Barry?!” The arm across Alyssa’s chest loosened slightly, and Alyssa pulled away abruptly, a hand going to her shoulder, where pain was blossoming pretty quickly.

What the hell was going on?

She remembered Trent’s words from earlier. _‘She’ll be here.’_

“Nolan. It’s good to see you. Even if you did just stab the Princess.” 

There was a small silence as Nolan turned to Alyssa. Her eyes widened as she took her in, and Alyssa ignored the slight flush it brought to her cheeks. She was bleeding, for god’s sake.

The pain in her shoulder spiked, white hot, and she stumbled a little. 

Her opponent moved quickly, as did Barry, holding her up. 

“Barry, what is going on here - w-where is Hawkins?” The woman demanded, not looking at Alyssa. Barry shook his head grimly.

“I’ll explain later. Thanks to you, we have to make sure we aren’t responsible for the death of the future monarch.” 

/

_ night _

Emma wasn’t sure what to expect when the Nordelf left them by a creepy cabin in the middle of Ullswater forest. He hadn’t spoken a word, simply led them through the forest, nodded, and galloped away.

Emma would really like to ask Hawkins what he was doing employing Nordelfs as messengers.

Kevin wrinkled his nose, complaining quietly about the smell of smoke. Emma had responded that the snow would cover it. They’d both paused, registering their position. They were but a few miles south of Lhanster. 

There were horses already tied up, two near asleep around the side of the cabin. In the dark and falling snow Emma couldn’t find any obvious suggestion of allegiance to any side, Silver, neutral, or Lhanster.

Still, she and Kevin approached silently, waiting on her count to attack.

She really wasn’t expecting to come face to face with a devastatingly pretty woman, who was holding a devastatingly dangerous sword, and looked angry.

She ought to know better, but Emma didn’t acknowledge the any other presence in the room, concentrated on not getting too distracted by the gorgeous woman  _ trying to kill her. S _ he'd assumed Kevin would handle it.

The woman was from Lhanster, that much was clear, but she didn’t look like a Knight, although her cloak intended it.

She was no doubt swift with a sword, but unpractised, slightly unsteady. Emma only felt slightly bad when she landed a blow, seeing blood stain the green cloak. 

Just when she'd anticipated a quick victory, her opponent looking dazed.Then the girl tossed her head back, dark curls bouncing, a determined glint in her eye. It caught Emma off-guard in a way she would be scolding herself for later.

She had been sent to the floor, her opponent barely holding back her glee. It was then Emma made a decision. Beautiful or not, she was winning this fight. 

That was until Barry appeared and told her she’d just fought the Princess in a swordfight.

And until the Princess passed out in her arms.

Emma knew one thing. She was well and truly screwed.


	2. Part I

_ dawn _

Alyssa blinked, the world slowly coming into focus around her. There was a fuzziness to her brain, and an ache in her shoulder, and it took a few moments for her to realise where she was. 

Where there ought to be the ornate decorated ceiling of her bedroom, a few wooden logs made up the bare view. In place of her usual satin sheets, were rough-edged blankets. Alyssa had never been one for all of the extravagant decor of the palace, but it didn’t make the contrast any less striking. 

She shuffled, craning her neck as much as she could without moving her shoulder. At her feet, the other newcomer - a tall spindly-figured man, no older than Alyssa, dozed softly in a chair. 

Voices sounded to her right, Barry and Trent were looking over the map again, whispering furiously to her attacker - the woman - Nolan, that was what Barry had called her. 

Alyssa had to strain to catch the edge of what they were saying.

“-suicide. It’s near impossible.”

“We might not have a choice, Emma.” Barry hissed. Trent had his head in his hands. “You and I both know that Trent and I can get to Delwyn, but we’ve barely covered Osmiri territory in our time. The marshlands are fully corrupted - this is the only way through, and only you can get us there -”

Alyssa stretched to see the woman shaking her head hurriedly.

“It was a long time ago. Things have changed - you sent a Nordelf as a messenger, for god’s sake! I can’t guarantee safe passage.”

“There is no safe passage _anywhere_ anymore.”

“No, it’s out of the question. I’m not risking our lives - much less the Princess’ - to get to a place that might not even exist.” She said firmly. 

Alyssa scoffed. “Funny, you had much less consideration for my life last night.”

All three turned to look in her direction, and she got to her feet, ignoring the protest in her shoulder. It was only as she stood up she realised someone must have changed her out of her gown, replaced them with brown trousers and a slightly too large shirt. Her shoulder was dressed and wrapped tightly. 

“Where are my clothes?” She said, ignoring how her company scrambled to get to their feet. 

“Uh-Emma, she..we figured you wouldn’t want to wear them if they were stained with blood.“

Nolan had the decency to look at least a little guilty as Trent spoke. Alyssa glared at her for a moment, then turned on Trent. He stood fidgeting a little, and Alyssa could feel her anger returning. These pathetic men kidnapped her, brought her to the middle of fucking nowhere, let their friend stab her, and wouldn’t even dare to look her in the eye. 

“Do you want to tell me what this whole thing is about? Or just keep talking about me as if I’m not here.” She snapped, well aware that her tone was overly-laced with the Lhanster accent. Alyssa ordinarily hated everything that tied her to the throne, including the ‘royal’ way she was supposed to act, but these idiots seemed to cower in any suggestion of her position, and maybe she could use that right now.

“Your highness, we really do heavily apologise for the ambiguity, we figured to perhaps let you rest before filling you in, would, er, would you like to sit down?” Barry pulled out a chair. 

It screeched against the floorboards. It was loud enough that Alyssa could only assume it woke the other man, as a loud crash sounded from behind her. 

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, but made no move to sit down. As much as her heart was pulsing, and the dizziness from the pain in her shoulder was almost nauseating, she had to hold her facade - perhaps not just for their sakes, but for hers also.

Barry nodded, leaning against the table, abandoning the chair to be quickly occupied by Trent. Nolan- or Emma, as she had been called, remained standing by Alyssa. She didn’t look at Alyssa, instead picking at something on her belt with an air of fake nonchalance. If she didn’t know any better, Alyssa might’ve accused her of staying nearby in case she fainted again. 

“All of us here owe some debt to Hawkins. He sent me this letter.”

-

** _three days ago_ **

_ My dear friend, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well - at least, as well as one can be during this time. I write to you with an urgent matter. We have reason to believe the Silver Battalion is not moving onto Ostham as previously anticipated - and instead is targeting Lhanster. It is reasonable to question why if the above is true the kingdom has not yet been evacuated. I believe there would not be enough time to evacuate. However, what I ask is that you take Sir Oliver and head for Lhanster immediately.  _

_ Follow these orders carefully, else the future of Therop may be at stake. Stay close to the palace. In the event of an attack, you must locate her highness the Princess, and remove her from the kingdom. Take her to the nearest safest location - I trust your judgement.  _

_ It is of utmost importance that you take no one else, and save no one else.  _

_ If all goes accordingly, send for Nolan and Alcott as soon as it is possible. You must all form a guard to transport the Princess safely to Aleslock. You and Trent are the sharpest travellers I know - Alcott’s expertise with weaponry is much desired, and Nolan deserves no explanation for her necessity in this endeavour.  _

_ I understand this is no small task, but understand I would not request it of you if it were not for the severity of this issue. The Silver Battalion grows, day by day, more and more ferocious and if we have any hope, this is what must be done.  _

_ Stay out of trouble, and keep the Princess alive and safe. She is truly vital if we must win this war. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Sir Thomas. M.P.Hawkins _

-

Alyssa clutched the letter tightly, fingertips creasing the page. Hawkins had known? He had known her home would go up in flames? So, what, he’d hightailed out of there just in time, leaving them all behind. She couldn't believe this. _Save no one else._ Hawkins was always on the edge of mysterious - but Alyssa prided herself on being one to know him quite well. To have kept this from her was unbelievable. She could've helped, for heavens' sake, or at least better understood how her kindly tutor could present such indifference to their people. 

The rest of the party were watching her closely, gauging her reaction. As much as Alyssa wanted to rip the letter to pieces, scream and yell, she took a breath, handing the letter back. One question at a time. 

“Where is Aleslock?” She said.

“Far West. Twelve days on horseback, at best. What with the battalion closing in, it’s exceedingly difficult to travel. Especially as a large party.” Trent explained, somewhat baffled. 

“Is that what makes it near impossible?”

Barry and Emma exchanged a look.

“It’s not a ideal route. Through Belden Mountain range, Nordelf territory.” These were the first words Emma had uttered to Alyssa all morning, her tone emotionless. She didn’t even have the decency to look her in the eye as she said it. Then her words registered.

“Nordelf territory?” Alyssa semi-squeaked. To Alyssa's chagrin, the blonde chuckled, going over to the map.

“Yes. Are you afraid, your highness?” She said, smoothing out the edges of the map. Alyssa’s jaw dropped.   
“I am not! I’m not sure how I’m supposed to trust kidnappers-” Alyssa whirled around to face the tall man, who was only now stretching awake. “-a _useless_ nightwatch, and a criminal.”  She spat, entirely outraged at being mocked. Emma sighed.

“What are you even talking about?”

“Attempted murder is treason, I’ll have you know.” Alyssa said. The blonde rolled her eyes.

“Well then by all means, your highness, do have your guards arrest me.” She replied dryly. Alyssa did her best not to flinch.

“You don’t know. They may be looking for me.” Emma folded up the map. 

“I won’t hold my breath.” 

Alyssa huffed, walking forward.

“I still cannot agree to your guard without having full trust in your loyalty.” Alyssa knew she was being difficult, but Nolan was getting on her nerves. She’d never met someone so full of apathy and... _ infuriating _ .

Emma slammed her hand on the table. 

“We can’t waste our time with something as fickle as trust.” She snapped. She turned to Alyssa, who was taken aback at the grave, serious expression on her face - a far cry from her mocking earlier.

“The Silver Battalion are looking for you. They’ll know you’re alive. We are at war. You don’t know us, we don’t know you. Only Hawkins ties us together. But we can’t delay any longer. We need you to come with us, or we’ll leave you to be found and killed.” 

Alyssa may have had a million rebuttals in her mind, but she held them back. If the worst was true, and no one was left, she would be in worse danger than before. This ragtag group, honest or not, were not Silver battalion, she was sure of it. They’d have killed her by now. And as much as she didn’t wish to admit it, she needed them. At least, for a little while.

“We’d better be on our way, then. You, my cloak.” As the boy scrambled to get her belongings, Alyssa barely caught the edge of a smile on Emma’s face, before it vanished. 

They prepared to leave, donning layers and weaponry. Alyssa hesitated. 

“What are you all, then? Travellers? Outlaws? I daresay not many townsfolk have seen as much of Thepal as I gather you have. ” She did her best not to sound too curious. Travellers were often highly private - Alyssa had met a few in her time - ex-knights, merchants, telling tales of journeying every inch of the land. Her mother disliked them, deeming it nonsense to want to discover the world’s secrets. Alyssa thought quite the opposite. The only other profession that allowed such an intimate knowledge of the land were running from the law. Her mother disliked them too.

The boy - Kevin, she’d been told - perked up, twisting from where he was fixing his chainmail. It wasn’t uncommon to see normal people wearing armour during times of struggle - Alyssa had read about it. He grinned.

“I was a goldsmith’s apprentice, ma’am. Before the war, of course. Emma here was a-”

“No one.” Emma piped up, glaring at Kevin. Alyssa barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Nolan really was maybe one of the most insufferable people she’d met.

“Oh? And how come you have the ulterior knowledge of wherever we’re going?” Alyssa retorted, crossing her arms - slowly, her shoulder not forgotten. Emma shrugged.

“You could say I had a lot of free time.” Alyssa barked out a laugh.

“An outlaw, then.” Emma was quiet, then opened the door to the inn.

“If you say so, Princess.” 

-

_ Dawn, cont _

By the time they’d made it outside, the first shadows of light were trickling across the tree-tops. The snowstorm had settled overnight to blanket the land. If you forget, for a moment, it was almost peaceful.

But no, the sense of dread hanging over the small group could not be avoided, much less forgotten entirely.

Emma suppressed a shiver, stomping through the snow to where the horses were tied. She untied her reins, leading him over to the Princess. She was staring anxiously at the forest, fidgeting with the hem of her cloak. 

Emma didn’t know what to think about Princess Alyssa. There was a small issue already between them - stabbing royalty generally isn’t the way one goes about things, especially during a war. That, and she seemed entirely incapable of recognising the seriousness of the situation. Did she think they wanted to be here? Putting their necks on the line for her?

Albeit, she was clearly shaken, desperately trying to hold together - and lashing out due to it. Not everyone was adept at containing emotion, Emma knew, but confusingly the Princess seemed determined to loathe them, no matter their cause. 

It ought not to have been a surprise.After all, the royal family were myths within themselves, alive or dead. When Emma was a child, she remembered the King’s visit to Edgewater - Betsy had said it was an honour, and she must remain inside - the festivities would be too much for a six-year old. Nonetheless, she and Kevin had snuck out, hiding beneath an apple cart to watch the shimmering golden harnesses on the horses and the solemn knights trotting past. It was all anyone could talk about for days - the generosity of the King, how their town could thrive again. All Emma knew is that her grandma could afford to buy her and Kevin new wooden swords - with carvings - from the market, and that was all that mattered.

Soon, however, the market began to collapse. Whispers ran amok - that the King had fled, had taken ill and died, was missing - whatever the case, his wife was now stepping up to be Queen Regent. Emma may have been only nine, but she couldn’t miss how her grandma’s face dropped everytime Lhanster surfaced in conversation.

Emma didn’t know much, but the Queen Regent was both respected and regarded with contempt in many places. Her daughter, however - she hadn’t even known of a Princess until she’d first travelled to Newyk - and they told her tales of a gorgeous, dark-haired maiden awaiting her time to take the throne. Was she generous, kind - due to follow in her father’s footsteps? No one knew. No one had seen her outside of a royal event since her father’s disappearance. 

Until now, as Emma stood staring at her with her very own eyes, trying her very best to ignore the funny feeling that settled in her stomach that surfaced at the view of Alyssa in her clothes. She cleared her throat, and Alyssa jumped, before fixing her with an unimpressed look.

“Uh- This is Fellen. He’s very steady. I’ll be leading him anyway, we have to pass slowly through the conditions anyway-er” Emma stammered, feeling herself flush as Alyssa continued to stare at her. “-unless you, um, I can ride with you, if you’d prefer.”

A small silence progressed as the Princess frowned, then her eyes widened.

“I am perfectly capable of riding by myself.” She said sharply. Emma nodded quickly, embarrassment flooding her. 

“Yeah, no, of course, um.” She stepped aside, holding the reins out. They were quickly snatched out of her hands, the Princess mounting in one swift movement. She clicked her tongue, and trotted to catch up with the others. Emma cursed under her breath, jogging after her in the snow. Perhaps Alyssa would rule like her father, but for now, she was a pain in the arse.

-

_ Afternoon _

Emma prided herself on the fact that she could handle a lot. She’d been up Belden Peak, for heavens’ sake, she's dealt with Barry as a mentor for ten years, she’d watched innocent people be slaughtered.

The one thing that managed to tip her over? In the space of a day, no less? Princess Alyssa Isabelle Elizabeth Tatiana Lilliana Montgomery Greene of Lhanster. Yes, that was her full name. She’d recalled it to an eager Kevin, who was beyond excited to be ‘serving the Princess.’ Emma had had to listen to their stilted conversation for four miles. Ullswater forest was the largest in all of Newyk, and for the most part lacked any change in landscape, so it was a partly welcome distraction - she’d rather do that than listen to Barry and Trent’s passive-aggressive humming battle they always did - but partly just added to her growing mistrust and guardedness when regarding the Princess.

In those four miles, she had learnt precisely three things:

Alyssa was cold. Her haughty attitude - most likely the same one that caused her to draw swords upon meeting Emma - was a constant. She didn’t like to give information, and struck Kevin’s attempts to chat down multiple times before conceding reluctantly. Kevin was friendly in the best of situations, and was gallant at every dismissal. Emma felt a small pang of affection for her friend - he deserved to be on this journey no less than she did.

Alyssa, while evidently highly intelligent, seemingly had close to zero knowledge of their land. Her ignorance of Aleslock hadn’t fazed Emma - but the confusion marking her face as Kevin recalled his journey from Deerwick to Ostham was palpable. Her intrigue as she scanned the remarkably dull trees of the forest only added to this - they were only two hours out from the beginnings of the kingdom. Then again, perhaps the rumours were true - the Princess was kept captive, close to the Queen regent at all times. 

The last thing was that despite her general distaste at the situation - which, Emma could grudgingly admit, was justified - the Princess was not unkind. She was rigidly polite and stiff in her conduct, but after a while, although Alyssa had not extended the same cordiality to Emma herself, her questions and inquiries to Kevin’s tales seemed almost genuine. 

Emma had near about been caught staring by Barry. Kevin had been talking about his grandparents (yes, it had been that long of a discussion) and Alyssa was smiling softly, and Emma couldn’t quite bring herself to look away, and Barry had called her name twice before she snapped to attention. When she’d answered his question, Alyssa’s expression had returned to stony. 

Perhaps it was Emma's own curiosity and growing fascination that increased her dislike. However, it held true that more than once had she suspected Alyssa of directing Fellen into a particularly large snow drift, just to laugh while Emma waded through, grumbling. 

Despite the issue of the Princess, the day had been remarkably smooth. Emma had been expecting a great deal more unrest in the forest after Lhanster’s taking. Then again, it was a vast place.

To no one’s surprise (including her’s) she had thought too soon. No less when Kevin had moved onto discussing the finer points of tunic fashion pre-rebellion, that Barry’s horse, Cheto, stopped abruptly. Emma stumbled as Fellen fumbled to a stop, using the reins to pull herself back upright, ignoring Alyssa's smirk in her direction.

It became clear immediately. A pack of moss-laden grey beings were crouched at the end of the clearing. They were vile creatures - riddled with overly large pimples and a sweatiness to their skin. Emma unfortunately recognised them too well. 

The forest was home to your usual wildlife. Centaurs roamed most of the north, and gnome settlements dotted few and far between. The goblins were the worst of the lot. They were rumoured to be the descendants of those exiled from the Nordelf mountains in the era before the erection of Lhanster. 

Emma drew her sword quietly - Barry and Trent were already dismounting. Kevin tilted his head at her, and Emma forced herself to think. The clearing was mainly closed in, with narrow exits between trees - easily turned into a chase. The thicket from which the goblins had emerged would do - but there was no trying to get close enough to leap it at this point.

It was useless. They were stuck in a tense stand-off, outnumbered - seven to five - and Ullswater goblins, while normally peaceful, were not peaceful attackers. They would attack for only one reason - food. And they had no interest in the food in their saddlebags.

Emma’s first instinct was to turn to Fellen and tell him to be off with the Princess - they could escape if they played it right, and those that survived could follow. However when she whipped around Alyssa was already dismounted, her sword drawn.  _ Idiot. _

There was no time, because before Emma could tell the Princess to get back on that horse and leave, her feet were kicked out beneath her and she was staring up into the grotesque face of a goblin.

Guess the stand-off was over, then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this took slightly longer than I had anticipated! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa is an idiot who forgets she has a stab wound.

_ afternoon _

Alyssa thought perhaps maybe there was a reason attempting to fight with a wounded shoulder wasn’t generally advised. Not to mention the fact that the creatures they were fighting weren’t exactly equal to taking on Hawkins or one of her knights or even Nolan. They weren’t human, for a start - Alyssa knew that much - instead stout, deformed creatures, oozing with moss and slime that coated everything from their backs to the tips of their abnormally large ears. Alyssa was never allowed to study the creatures of their land - in fact, the only reason she knew there were others than humans is was due to the stories and gossip the knights would spread in the palace. Looking at these...beasts, she wasn’t sure to be doubly annoyed at her mother or relieved. 

They didn’t fight like humans, although they held swords, the blunt stubs of stone a far cry from the shining steel of her own. As Nolan had been knocked to the ground, she’d been close enough to see the jagged ends cut into the stone as the creature raised it above his head. Before Alyssa could move, Barry had dodged forward, blocking and forcing the thing back enough so the woman could leap to her feet. 

Alyssa supposed it was naive not to have expected some sort of ambush, but as the rest of the creatures lumbered towards them, she’d found herself really wishing they could at least had a smooth beginning to the journey. Then again, the way Trent had described it, the journey would be anything but smooth.

The others had formed some sort of defensive position - Nolan, Trent, Barry and Kevin facing the creatures, Alyssa behind them, and the horses blocking from behind. 

She wasn’t going to fool herself - Alyssa had strongly considered getting the hell out of there as soon as the beasts had revealed themselves, but something about Nolan determinedly striding forward and drawing her sword had forced her to stop. Perhaps it was stupid - but Alyssa was not going to play the damsel in distress anymore. In her opinion, it’s what had led to this whole thing in the first place.

She stood, forcing herself not to tremble as the beasts suddenly all let out a curdling roar, the pack lumbering forward to collide with the travellers. Alyssa felt almost dizzy as she twisted left and right, debating which way to go. She found herself locking eyes with one of the beasts, who ducked under Trent’s sword, tromping towards her determinedly. It was all Alyssa could do to stand her ground, gripping her sword tighter and tighter. The most terrifying thing was the unknown - Alyssa had no idea what this thing could do to her - and all she knew was that that sword would cause a much greater wound than Nolan’s. 

She had nothing to worry about, apparently, as her view was suddenly blocked by a cloak. Emma, having spun quickly from successfully detaining one, had jumped in front of her to ward her attacker off.    
“Stay by the horses.” She yelled over her shoulder. 

Alyssa backed away a little, considering.

However, she didn’t have time to consider, before another one came at her from the side. This time, Kevin was there, stalling one with a quick swipe to the knees. It toppled over in front of Alyssa, head landing with a soft squelch in the snow just before her feet. Alyssa glanced up, but Kevin had ran to help Emma, the others were all otherwise engaged. She took a breath, clutching the sword tighter to steady herself, before poking the brute curiously with the tip. It leapt upwards with a snarl, knocking her backwards. She landed hard on her back, pain shooting through her shoulder, leaving her gasping for breath. She barely noticed the beast’s growl as it advanced, looming over her, teeth bared. Alyssa looked frantically at where her sword had fallen in the snow barely a few inches from her hand. She stretched out her fingertips, barely scraping the hilt, but shapes were turning fuzzy quickly as the pain in her shoulder didn’t let up. Alyssa wasn’t quite sure how long she lay there, reaching desperately for her sword as the creature lifted theirs, before she realised the shadow above her had disappeared. Turning her head, she could make out Emma valiantly turning on the thing. It must’ve been a little smaller than her, throwing jab after jab. Nolan was quick, ducking and pivoting to land a well-aimed nick to it’s stomach. The brute doubled over, and before Alyssa could even blink, she grabbed the back of the creature’s head and brought her knee upwards, knocking it out. 

Alyssa realised she probably ought to be getting up soon, pushing against the snow with her uninjured arm. She floundered for a moment, palm falling through soft powder before feeling hard, frozen ground. She gritted her teeth against the cold as she eventually made it to her feet, sword firmly back in hand.

Three of the creatures, not including the one Emma had taken out, lay at the feet of the others. Alyssa registered a small pang of admiration in her chest as she watched them take on the other three. Barry and Trent moved like clockwork, trading blows on the two they faced, moving seamlessly around each other. Kevin fared a little worse - the being swiping at him one of the largest, forcing him across the clearing. Alyssa went to move forward, but an arm threw across her chest, blocking her.

“I said, stay out of this, Princess.” Emma muttered, running forward to help Kevin. Alyssa couldn’t help the fury that boiled up inside her at that. She gripped her sword tightly, shaking her head to focus, striding forward. A seemingly defeated creature had regained conscious, attempting to sneak Barry from behind, but she had just made it in time to throw him off course. Barry whipped around, surprised, before turning back to Trent. Alyssa allowed herself a small smirk of victory before she focused, twisting to avoid the jab at her side. Her shoulder ached as she fought, determinedly fending off the thing. Whatever it was, it was considerably slower than Emma, so Alyssa easily managed to overpower it, knocking the stone stub of a sword a good couple metres away. Alyssa grinned triumphantly for a moment, her face soon dropping as the being advanced yet again, his fist drawing back and-oh.

“Shit.” Alyssa hissed. 

_ afternoon, cont _

Emma yanked her sword out of the last goblin’s back, shuddering at the grimy sludge that now coated the steel. Ullswater goblins really were gross. A quick scan evaluated no one was seriously hurt, although Barry had sustained a scrape on the arm. Luckily these goblins while ferocious, lacked the energy to properly compete with them. Most likely, Emma realised, due to the lack of food. The fire would’ve frightened most of the deer away, and the edge of the forest would be pretty much bare.

“What were those things?” Emma turned to face the voice. Alyssa was stumbling towards them, a hand going out to Fellen’s saddle to steady herself. Her other hand was clasped tightly over the bandage on her shoulder.

“Goblins.” Barry answered matter-of-factly, wiping the sludge off his boots with a handkerchief. “Not the nastiest, but they’re normally placated by the centaurs.”

“Centaurs?”

“Yeah. You know, the half human, half horse, carry a bow and arrow.” 

“Right.” Alyssa said faintly.

Emma frowned. The Princess’ face was deathly pale, and her foot buckled under her next step. Emma barely made it in time to pull her up from the ground, hooking an arm around her waist. Alyssa glared at her, but didn’t move away, making no move to remove her hand from her shoulder.

“What did you do? I told you to stay back.”

“I’m not going to just sit there helplessly.” Alyssa grunted.

Emma raised her eyebrows. She pulled a little at the hand on Alyssa’s shoulder, ignoring her grimace as she eventually gave way. The wound, barely begun to heal, had burst through Emma’s hasty stitching from the day before. Blood seeped thickly from her shoulder, and more of Alyssa’s weight sagged into Emma, leaning against her heavily. 

“Kevin.” She said, and he responded quickly, taking Alyssa’s other side. Together they manoeuvred her towards the edge of the clearing, leaning her gently against a tree. 

“I’ll get some cloth.” Kevin jumped up once Alyssa was settled, hurrying back over to the horses. Emma untied Alyssa’s cloak from around her shoulders, placing it to one side. She took the cloth from Kevin and pressed it firmly against her shoulder, ignoring the Princess’ yelp of pain.

“You’re such an idiot.” Emma muttered. She should’ve anticipated this - Alyssa was far too stubborn to simply stay out of trouble - even now, as she frantically was trying to stop her bleeding, Alyssa glared indignantly up at her. Emma could hear Barry and Trent worrying in the background. They couldn’t stay here long - most of them had only injured the goblins, not killed them. Kevin looked at her anxiously. He was relatively unscraped, but for a cut dripping from his cheek down his neck. Emma reached up with her free hand and wiped at it fondly.

“Amateur.” She accused, smiling. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“We can’t stay here.”

“I know. I need to restitch this. But..” Emma trailed off, glancing at the fallen goblins.

The Princess shook her head faintly, chin brushing Emma’s hand.

“It’s fine.” She rasped. They both ignored her.

Emma grasped a clump of snow, pressing it over the cloth. With her luck, they could numb it enough to travel a few miles out of goblin territory. Alyssa hissed softly, her eyes glazing over. Emma shook her head, ducking to try and meet her eyes.

“Princess, I need you to focus. Don’t fall asleep.” She said frantically. “Kevin, the medicine.” Alyssa mumbled something, so quietly Emma had to lean even closer to catch the edge of what she was saying:

“-bastards pack a good punch.” She whispered hoarsely. Despite herself, Emma laughed quietly, opening her mouth to reply. She was cut off as something sharp pressed between her shoulder blades.

“Unhand the princess.”

“Shit.” Emma breathed.

-

_ dusk _

The first thing Alyssa registered was the gentle swaying, the crunch of snow against hoof. Then, the now familiar stiffness in her shoulder, considerably lesser than when she had last been conscious. And an arm around her waist, palm against her stomach. Her eyes flew open, and she careened forward, almost throwing herself over the horse’s shoulder. With relief, she recognised the jet black mane to be Fellen’s. She straightened up slightly, the arm still warm around her, and looked about. 

They were in a similar formation as before, except there was someone instead of Kevin walking next to them. They were bare-chested to the waist down, extending into...was that hooves? A bow was slung across his chest. Alyssa could hardly contain her astonishment as she realised that the man was in fact, a centaur, and a quick glance round established that the group was surrounded by them. She almost went to grab her sword, but the arm round her waist tightened in warning.

“Easy, Princess. They’re helping us.” The voice in her ear was undeniably Emma’s. Alyssa ignored the shiver that shot down her spine at the sudden realisation that the two were pressed together on Fellen’s back, one of Emma’s hands keeping her upright and the other holding the reins. 

Kevin twisted in his saddle before them to shoot her a grin.

“Don’t worry, your highness, they’re going to help us out. They’ve sworn to you.” 

Sworn to her? The thought almost made Alyssa topple over again. How did they know who she was? That she was alive? 

“They saw your cloak.” Emma murmured. Alyssa’s eyes widened in realisation, and even more so as they turned a corner in the never-ending forest, moving briskly into a beautiful glade. 

Grand oaks surrounded them, branches stretching to meet in the middle, forming a canopy over the space. The whole area itself was large, cleared of snow, the green grass unbelievably fresh, broken only by the roots of the trees, thick and taller than Alyssa herself. It was magical. 

Then of course, as they paused at the entrance, were the place’s inhabitants. Centaurs, all colours and shades, emerging from the trees and behind roots. They were not armed like their supervisors, but many wore yellow golden vines, twisting around their chests. At the head of them all stood a large stallion, leaves twisting around his head. 

The centaurs around them scattered, leaving space for them to dismount. Emma hopped down first, holding out an arm to support Alyssa as she descended. Their eyes met as she did so, and Alyssa could’ve sworn she saw some tenderness behind the wary look.

They stood, the little group, their horses behind them, suddenly frighteningly small amongst the giant creatures. If Alyssa had been allowed to read such things, it might’ve been a scene out of her children’s books. 

The head stallion bowed his head, and Alyssa watched in awe as the rest followed, dropping to their knees in a rippling effect throughout the crowd.

“Your highness. I welcome you to the Ullswater herd.” The leader spoke softly, on the edge of an accent, with some indescribable power that allowed his voice to echo around the space for all to hear.

“My name is Atrolos,.We found your group just off the edge of our territory, and share with you our hospitality in this difficult time. Our condolences for your kingdom and family.”

Alyssa cleared her throat, pushing down the spark of grief that rose at the mention of Lhanster.

“Thank you.”

“We are at your disposal, your highness, whenever you should wish for us. In this treacherous war, we stand with you against the Silver Battalion.” 

“To prove our worth to you, we bring you gifts, for you to share with your…” Atrolos cast a gaze across Trent, Barry, Kevin and Emma. “...companions.” 

Three centaurs emerged from the crowd, each laden with gifts. Atrolos took a small bottle off the middle one, bending to offer it to Alyssa.

“A tonic, your highness. To treat injury and help your rest, before you must continue on your journey.” 

Alyssa took it curiously, uncorking it and lifting it to her nose. To her surprise, lavender filled her nose, overwhelming so that she recoiled slightly. Within a moment, the vial was snatched out of her hand. Alyssa snapped around to see Emma pocketing it innocently.

“I’ll keep it for her, your grace. To make sure it does not affect her medicine.” 

There was a long pause as Atrolos stared at Emma, while Alyssa looked between them, confused. Then the centaur simply nodded, bowing his head again.

“Make yourself comfortable, your highness. Should you wish for anything, let us know,”

-

_ evening _   
  


Alyssa had not often disliked her height, but it was making it rather difficult to reach the high branches of the tree, her still wet cloak from the snow, heavy in her one good hand. The centaurs had been tremendously accommodating - offering food, water, wine, even. They kept loyal to her, but were off-puttingly suspicious of her 'royal guard.' Having observed that, Alyssa wasn't sure she would be as forgiving of their run-down demeanour had they not just bravely fought off multiple goblins to protect her.

The branch still loomed annoyingly out of reach. She was just about to consider forgoing all royal customs, injured shoulder and all, and climbing the tree herself when a voice sounded behind her.

“Here, let me help.” A male centaur, his cloak dark in the lack of moonlight, took the cloak from her, reaching to hang it up on the branch. Alyssa smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, er-”

“Korair. How are you feeling, your highness? I trust you are comfortable?” 

“Yes, of course, I’m just..overwhelmed, I guess. My mother- the Queen, never mentioned of our allies in the forest.”

“I suspect it was a recent occurrence.” Korair grinned. “They offered to carry you, you know. But your, er, companion refused to let them anywhere near you.” He nodded towards where Emma was tending to Fellen. Alyssa glanced over in surprise, and could’ve sworn she saw her cheeks flush red as she turned away. When she looked back, Korair was suddenly a lot closer than before, still grinning. Alyssa laughed nervously, looking anywhere else but up at the centaur.

“So, how did you end up with this lot?” He continued, wrinkling his nose. Alyssa frowned at his tone, looking out at where Barry, Kevin and Trent had settled around a fire, passing the map back and forth. 

“Uh, well…it’s a long story.”

“They’re...interesting people for a Princess to associate.” 

Irrationally, Alyssa again felt some sort of anger on the others' behalf. They were unruly, indeed, and informal and lackluster in many ways that the centaurs were not, but they had put their lives on the line for her, and for all his talkativeness, she was growing quite fond of Kevin. 

“Yes. I ought to be getting back, now.” She said abruptly. Korair frowned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure you could join me for dinner. Perhaps some of that tonic? Atrolos would wish for you to be treated above all.” He suggested, pressing closer. Alyssa shrugged him off.

“No, thank you.” She said politely, spinning to walk away swiftly. She rolled her eyes as soon as she was out of sight. Korair surely meant well, but there was a time and place, and he was a centaur, for god’s sake, and a male one at that. She reached where the horses were settled, stroking a hand down Fellen’s nose before spotting Emma.

“Can I do anything?” She asked, looking as Emma wiped at her sword rather determinedly. 

“No.” She said shortly, holding the sword up and squinting in the dimming light. Alyssa narrowed her eyes. 

“Is there an issue, Nolan?” 

The blonde shot her a tight smile as she stood, brushing past her.

“Not at all, some of us just don’t have time for philandering.” She said. Alyssa’s jaw dropped. The audacity of the-

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused. Goodnight, your highness.” Emma stroked Fellen’s neck softly, reaching under his stomach to undo the girth of the saddle. Alyssa clenched her fists.

“I can’t believe you. To even suggest such a thing is-“ 

Emma lifted the saddle off, turning to flash her another unimpressed look.

“Well, weren’t you? Tell me Kory over there isn’t interested in more than just a friendly chat.”

“His name is Korair and that is exactly what it was.” Alyssa snapped, moving quickly to block Emma from walking away. It was true, Korair had come on a bit strong, but it was no place for anyone to comment on it regardless. Why did she care? Emma sighed.

“I just think you should be more careful. We can’t trust everyone.” Emma stepped around her, but that didn’t stop Alyssa from following, her voice lowering to a harsh whisper.

“They are  _ allies _ . They gave me medicine.”

Emma stopped abruptly, and Alyssa almost careened straight into her back. She whipped around to fix her with a glare. 

“ _ I _ gave you medicine. They offered us safe passage, a camp for the night, and I’m not stupid enough to pass up safe sleep. But by all means, your highness, do go and show your appreciation to our  _ allies _ . In fact, I really think Korair would like that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have actual work to do. Goodnight.” 

It was all Alyssa could do to watch her stalk across the camp to the others, seething quietly, whilst also wondering how on earth that conversation had taken such a turn. 

_ midnight _

Alyssa huffed as she walked away from the camp, scanning the trees. Where had she gone? The golden oaks seemed to encompass everything - branches dipping low and high in every direction. Despite it being near pitch black, the snow was lit up softly by small fireflies, glittering about. No sign of Nolan. She was just about to give up, when she caught sight of a small figure a few metres away, partially hidden by a fallen trunk. She stepped around it cautiously, careful as to not make too much noise and frighten Emma. 

The clearing that opened up in front of her was beautiful. A small pool of water lay in the center, bordered by a few rocks. Snow was still falling softly, but the massive fur the centaurs had gifted her certainly was keeping out any cold. 

Emma sat at the edge of the pool, watching intently as fireflies danced across the surface. Her sword and scabbard lay a few metres - forgotten in the peaceful evening. 

Alyssa moved quietly, coming to perch on the rock closest to Emma. The other woman’s gaze flitted briefly to her, then back to the water. Alyssa gave a deep sigh. Here goes.

“I wanted to thank you. Even though you were technically cause for me almost dying, I know I wouldn’t have lived if you hadn’t been there.” 

Emma was silent for a long while.

“It was mostly the centaurs. You should be thanking them.” She said, scoffing lightly. Alyssa held back her retort - because really, she was trying to be sincere here.

“You also stopped that goblin.” She said, fiddling with the clasp on the fur coat. Emma finally turned her head to look at her, and Alyssa had to refrain from letting out a small gasp. Emma really was beautiful - messy blonde hair, the fireflies lighting soft patterns on her skin, her pale brown eyes soft - so different from the girls at the palace, who were constantly primped and preened to a point that Alyssa wasn’t even sure what they looked like naturally. Then again, she supposed the girls at the palace couldn’t take on goblins and mountains. She was brought out of her reverie as Emma shivered.

“Did the centaurs not give you a cloak?” Alyssa asked quickly, gesturing to her own, hoping she hadn’t been caught staring. Emma chuckled.

“I think different standards extend to royalty.” She replied.

Alyssa nodded, looking at the floor.

“What are you doing out here?” She said. 

“I like to clear my head. This...this wasn’t exactly my plan for getting through the war.”

“Right.” 

Sensing she was intruding on a private moment, Alyssa stood up slowly, pausing for an instant, before unclasping the cloak, letting the fur slip off her shoulders. She stepped forward, placing it over Emma’s shoulders. Emma looked up at her, surprised, and Alyssa simply held her gaze for a moment, then turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments!


	4. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa tries to be sneaky.

The forest was gradually thinning out, trees growing few and far in between. The centaur camp had been almost abandoned when they’d left, the morning hunt having begun well before they were awake. Emma’s body ached in a way in hadn’t for a long while, exhausted from the fight earlier. Luckily, the Princess hadn’t seemed to sleep too well either, judging by the mildly puzzled look on her face as Emma handed back the fur.

Emma must’ve been really sleepy, because she could’ve sworn she saw disappointment in Alyssa’s eyes as Emma took Fellen’s reins to lead him on. 

She’d soon dropped behind as the day continued, letting Alyssa ride by herself with Trent and Barry, while she trekked alongside Kevin. Probably good, too, as Emma still felt a little embarrassment following their altercation yesterday. Sure, they had come to some sort of an agreement, or whatever, but Emma wasn’t really sure where her anger had come from. Sure, the Princess was annoying, but she hadn’t deserved that. Emma hadn’t blown up like that for no reason in a long while. Kevin had stopped next to her.

She watched as Kevin quickly dismounted, putting the reins in one hand before jogging to catch up. He held out a flask, from which Emma could faintly catch a whiff of hot tea. He must’ve brewed it before they left. She took it with a grateful smile.

“Glad the snow’s stopped.” Her friend murmured, stroking a hand down Sommer’s neck.

“You never could handle the cold.” Emma remarked, passing the flask back. Kevin grimaced.

  
“‘Spose I’ll have to, now we’re about to trek up Belden, of all places.”

  
“There are far worse things than the cold up there.” She said. Despite it being nearly a year since she’d faced the glacier, the memory of the place brought back a familiar shiver. Kevin’s hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

“You’ll get us through it. We trust you, Emma.” He said seriously. Emma didn’t reply, simply hiking her bag higher on her shoulder. 

“Anyway.” Kevin nudged her shoulder playfully. “I might get fired before then, and just cosy up in a nice inn until you guys get back.” Emma laughed.

“Slacker.”

They were both silent for a while, watching the landscape. The faint mountain tops had grown larger, visible peaks through the now sparse tree line.

“Hey, Em.”   
“Mhm.”

Kevin puffed out a breath, thinking, then questioned:

“What was that about, back at the centaur camp?”

Emma could feel a warm flush spreading up her neck, all the way to the tips of her ears. Shit. She didn’t know Kevin was paying attention to that.

“What?” She feigned innocence, avoiding his gaze. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“You know, you and the Princess, arguing after she spoke with that centaur guy.” He pressed.

“Nothing.”

She cursed Kevin in that moment for knowing her too well, because he looked sceptical.

“Sure. So you  _ didn’t _ think they were flirting.” He teased. Emma huffed.

“It’s none of my business. As long as she’s focused on this.” She said sharply.

“Hm.”

“Why do you care?” 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t blame him. She does live up to that whole ‘most beautiful girl in Newyk’ title.”

“People don’t actually say that.”

“Even so, she is. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“She’s…” Emma paused. _ A pain. A nuisance. Annoying. Smart. Gorgeous. Stunning. Jesus christ, Nolan.  _ “...pretty.”

Kevin laughed, loud and long.

“Come on, Nolan. You’re allowed to look..”

“She’s essentially our employer, Kev.”

“I’m just saying I know you, Nolan, and if she wasn’t royalty, you would be all over th-“ 

“Well, she is royalty, Kevin, and I’m fairly sure hates my guts, so your point is entirely moot.” Emma growled. Rationally, she knew Kevin meant no harm, but she really didn't want to be having this discussion. Emma didn’t want to even think about if she had met Alyssa in other circumstances. 

“Who knows, maybe after the war..”

“Why are _you_ so interested in her, anyway? Hoping she’ll fall for you, Alcott?” Emma said airily, pretending that jealousy didn’t course through her at the very thought. What was up with her today?

“I don’t think I’m her type.” Kevin replied amusedly. Emma turned her gaze towards the Princess in front of them, and was surprised to find Alyssa already staring at her, cheeks pink. Emma raised a hand in a half-hearted wave. The Princess’ eyes narrowed, and she turned away.

“By the way, at our next break, we’re on dinner duty.” Kevin added.

Emma sighed. It was going to be a long journey, so she might as well buckle up. 

_ evening _

It was dark when they finally stopped. Alyssa could feel her eyelids drooping, swaying slightly as she dismounted Fellen. Emma, to her utmost annoyance, seemed light on her feet, smiling at Alyssa as she dutifully took the reins. Alyssa ignored her. If her plan was going to work, it needed to be executed perfectly, without the distraction of a frustratingly pretty blonde, whether they were on a truce or not.

She’d been up all last night thinking of every possible outcome, and one thing was clear: it must go without a hitch, or she’d never make it back. 

Barry and Trent began the arduous job of setting up tents, Kevin tending to a fire. Alyssa wrapped her cloak tighter around her, glad Emma had returned the fur, even if part of her had hoped she'd keep it. It was supposed to be a peace offering. Thankfully the snow had cleared considerably, yet the wind still held an icy bite. Trent had said it was a sign they were closer.

She stumbled back slightly as the fire suddenly roared into being. Kevin shot her a sheepish smile, bowing his head slightly. Alyssa glanced around, looking for a suitable place to sit. A small rock jutted out of the ground to her left, and she sighed, taking a seat. It was hard, sometimes, not to bring her previous life of luxury alongside the present one. War had truly changed her world. Kevin knelt on the floor, pulling various food items out of his pack. She studied him for a moment.

“You and Nolan weren’t talking about me earlier, were you?” She questioned, staring into the fire to appear nonchalant. Kevin sat back with a grin.   
“All good things, your highness. Admiring your compliance to this situation.” He said smoothly. Alyssa barked out a laugh.   
“I’m not sure Nolan thinks that highly of me.” She replied, meaning it jokily, but couldn’t help the little part of her that held sadness at the fact. Which was plain bizarre, because the last person she wanted validation from was Nolan. Kevin was watching her closely.   
“She’s tough, your highness. She doesn’t warm to people easily. But hey, now, she made sure you didn’t bleed out from that, so she can’t be all that bad.” He countered, nodding towards her shoulder. Alyssa coughed, changing the subject.

“How long have you known each other?”   
“All our lives, your highness. Not a world I know that hasn’t got Emma Nolan in it. You know the feeling.”

Alyssa felt her heart sink, fire flashing before her eyes.

“Right.” She said hoarsely. Kevin paused as he held the small spits over the fire.   
“I’m really very sorry for your loss, Princess. I know how that feels.” 

“I don’t think I’ve really processed it yet.” Alyssa admitted truthfully. Kevin rocked back on his heels, freeing a hand to chuck a few more sticks into the fire.   
“War will do that to you. I want you to know, me, Barry, Trent, even grumpy Nolan, we’ve all loved and lost. You can talk to us, if you’d like.” He offered quietly, passing her a spit.   
“Thank you.” Alyssa said, biting off at the meat, revelling in the flavour on her tongue. Kevin did know how to season even the measliest of squirrels. Kevin shot her another small smile, before standing up, wiping his hands clean on his trousers.   
“Alright you bastards, come eat your dinner!” He shouted.

“Watch your mouth, Alcott, or I’ll pitch your tent in a puddle.” Trent hollered back, almost tripping over a tent peg in his haste to get to them.

“No you wouldn’t.” Barry rolled his eyes, sitting on the ground next to Alyssa.    
“No I wouldn’t.” Trent grinned, taking a squirrel and attacking it eagerly. Alyssa sat up a little, holding in her disgust as Trent positively ripped the squirrel off the spit, chewing it grotesquely. Barry nudged her from the side.

“Apologies, your highness. He eats like a pig.” He said under his breath.   
“I can see that.” Alyssa replied, but there wasn’t much heat in her tone. Instead, as Trent put down the empty spit after approximately less than a minute, rubbing his stomach, she found herself giggling quietly.

“Did you chew, Oliver?” They all looked up as Nolan sat down next to Kevin, frowning at the taller man. Trent shook his head gleefully.   
“Nope! But let me tell you, when I was at Juillard-”   
“Here we go.” Barry muttered, as Trent started in on some grand tale. Alyssa tried her best to keep looking interested as he droned on and on, Barry muttering in her ear.

“Juillard was some knight school in the far east he attended for all of three days. It’s his only claim to fame.” Barry explained tiredly. Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

“He’s a knight?”

“Was. I was too, once. And-“

“Barry, please tell Trent to shut it.” Emma groaned, causing them both to look over at a rather amusing sight. Trent had reached the end of his story and began singing some unfamiliar tune, leaning close to Emma with a grin, as she valiantly covered her ears to try and block him out. Barry shrugged, putting down his food to join in with his own song, much to Emma and Kevin’s protest.

Alyssa sat there while they bickered back and forth, a little stunned as she stewed on the knowledge that her companions were far different than she’d thought. Then again, not many travellers possessed the swordsmanship that Trent and Barry had shown. As the fire slowly dimmed, the chatter faded, closing when Barry let out a large yawn.

“Alright. Kevin, you’re on first nightwatch. Don’t fall asleep.”

Kevin nodded sleepily, adjusting his bag as a pillow, leaning back. Trent and Emma retreated to each of their tents. Alyssa stood up, then froze. Kevin was sitting directly opposite the tent Barry had set up for her, a direct obstacle between her tent and where Trent’s bag was. 

“Are you really going to sit _there_?” She blurted out. Any hopes of sneaking out would be non-existent. Barry was looking at her, confusion in his eyes. Alyssa fiddled with her sleeve.

“I mean, er, don’t you think that’s a little invasive, staring right at my tent? I do deserve some privacy, after all.” 

“Can’t take the risk. We may be out of the main forest, but we’re far from safe. Who knows if the Silver battalion is lurking about.” Barry explained, beginning to clear up. Alyssa’s mind was racing. She had to get her hands on that damn map. It had come to her, late last night while she trekked back from apologising to Emma. Lhanster kept flashing in front of her eyes, and she couldn’t keep it down forever. If she could just escape, just for a while, just to see what happened, what it was like, maybe she could get some closure. That being said, she had no idea how to get anywhere without that map. 

_ night _

Alyssa lay wide awake, staring at the cloth ceiling. The ground underneath her was stony, poking up unpleasantly through her mat. As if that wasn’t enough, the steady ache in her shoulder felt stronger than ever without any distraction. It felt like torture, lying there uncomfortably, knowing the map was literally less than six feet away and she had no way of getting to it. She threw her free arm over her eyes in defeat. She could at least try to sleep. 

That was when she heard a small, but distinct sound - halfway between a snort and a sneeze - coming from outside the tent. Alyssa sat up slowly, one hand going to her sword. Carefully, she edged herself towards the end of her mat, peeking around the flap that provided for a door. 

She almost dropped her sword in excitement upon seeing Kevin, facing directly towards her, fast asleep. His head lolled against his bag as he snored softly. 

Alyssa couldn’t stop the grin spreading over her face, as she abandoned her sword in favour of the small lamp by her mat. 

She glanced both ways before gingerly stepping out of the tent. Kevin didn’t stir, not once, not even as she rounded the fire slowly, making a beeline for where Trent had dumped his bag earlier. 

Dropping to her knees softly, Alyssa willed herself to focus. Placing the lamp to one side, she unbuckled the first pack, shaking it a little so the contents spilled out, bouncing on the soft ground. A comb, an apple, a spare jerkin, three half-eaten pieces of bread and...there! 

Alyssa grabbed it quickly, fingers closing over the roll of parchment. Hurriedly, Alyssa replaced the other items and closed the pack, taking longer than she would’ve liked with one arm. Finally, she stood up with a triumphant smile, turning to go back before Trent would replace Kevin and-

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Emma hissed. Alyssa stared at her in shock, almost dropping the map. She caught it at the last moment, clutching it close to her chest. 

“I might ask you the same thing.”

_ night, cont _

“I was checking on the horses. You?” Emma crossed her arms. She couldn’t believe this. Here they were, risking their lives trying to get this damn Princess across the island, and she had the audacity, barely two days in, to rummage through their belongings? Emma was no expert, but she was fairly sure that fell under the category of ‘un-royalty like.’ 

The Princess looked considerably worse for wear. Dark circles below her eyes, her hair ruffled to nearly the extent of Emma’s. She was a far cry from the regal woman Emma had heard stories of. And yet, she was still as beautiful as ever. Emma shook herself. There was no time for any of that. 

“I was just...looking.” Alyssa said defensively, holding whatever she had in her hands closer. Emma snorted. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Is that why you look so guilty?”

“I do not look guilty.” 

Emma eyed the flush of Alyssa’s cheeks, how her lips pressed tightly together as she glared at Emma. Her eyes lingered for a moment, (she was only human, for god’s sake) before dropping lower and recognising the inked parchment.

“Why are you stealing the map?” She questioned, a little dumbfounded. 

“I’m not stealing. I was looking.” Was the protest. Emma sighed. She could’ve been well asleep by now.    
“Alright. Why were you  _ looking _ at the map in the middle of the night, pray tell?” She said, sarcasm lacing the words. 

“You have no right to be questioning me, Nolan.” 

Perhaps she ought to have expected it, but the sudden change in tone as Alyssa snapped still caught her off guard. Emma felt like she’d been slapped. It was true, tensions had been high between them at the start, mostly due to the whole..stabbing incident, but yesterday Emma had thought they’d finally been getting somewhere close to friendly acquaintances. Stupid, really. Don’t forget your place. She kicked at a clump of dirt near her tent pole.

“Right.” Emma said, gritting her teeth.

“Is there an issue, Nolan?” Alyssa said tersely. Emma ignored her, focusing on the tent pole. Better to let her get bored with the subject than face any further complications. As contradictory as it seemed, Emma really didn’t want to lose this job. She looked up as Alyssa stepped forward, invading her space. She had possibly an inch over the Princess in height, but meeting her eyes now, it didn’t take much to envision her subjects cowering in her wake.

“I asked you a question.” 

Emma was so over this.

“Of course. I can’t question you, but you can question me all you like. I’m so sick of this. I get it. You’re the princess. Except you’re the reason we’re in this whole mess, for your cause and I’ve never heard so much as a thank you. No, instead you lord about shoving your title and your privilege in our faces, like that’ll somehow convince us that you’re capable of actually doing this.”

Alyssa gaped at her, incredulous at the outburst.

“Capable of what?” She said, her voice growing in volume. “And excuse me if I’m not throwing gratitude at the people who kidnapped and stabbed me.”

“For god’s sake, I have apologised for stabbing you, that was my bad.” Emma rolled her eyes “And we have not kidnapped you - we-  _ I _ have saved your life, twice now - why is that?!” 

“I don’t know! You tell me!” Alyssa snarled. A loud shuffling came from one of the tents, and they both froze, watching as Trent emerged from his tent.

Emma moved quickly, yanking Alyssa behind her tent. She glanced over her shoulder. Trent had sat down, his back facing them, muttering to a now awake Kevin. She let out a short sigh of relief, turning back. It was then she realised just how close they were. Her hand clasped Alyssa’s tightly, holding it between their chests, the only obstacle to them being fully pressed against each other. Standing almost nose to nose, Emma thought how inconvenient a time this was to realise that Alyssa had really, really nice lips. Emma dragged her eyes up slowly to meet Alyssa’s. The anger in the brunette’s eyes had faded, staring back at Emma in surprise. 

Emma stepped back swiftly, dropping Alyssa’s hand as if it was icy cold. She tapped her foot a little. There wasn’t anyway they could stay here longer unnoticed. 

_ nearly midnight _

“Come with me.” 

“What?”

“Just get in, princess.” Alyssa stifled her small squeak of surprise as she was pulled into the tent, just managing to remain upright. She ran a hand through her hair, trying desperatedly to remain some sort of dignified, then winced as she caught several knots. Her mother would be furious if she knew she was walking around like this in front of people. She’d have been sent back to her room with strict orders not to return until she could conduct herself according to a princess. 

Alyssa was really trying not to think about how flustered she felt after...whatever that was. She looked around and felt another blush coming on because she was half-standing in the middle of _Emma's tent_. Speaking of, Emma had her back to her, kneeling over one of her packs.

“I’ve got a spare mat somewhere.”

Alyssa sputtered for a moment. Emma wanted her to stay here?   
“Why can’t I go back to my tent?”

Emma chuckled lightly.   
“Do you really want to explain to Trent why you have the map?”   
“I could’ve made something up.”   
“Do you want to explain why you were sneaking around at night?”

Alyssa crossed her arms. There was no way she could stay here, in this tent, with Emma. 

“I don’t have to explain myself.”

Emma groaned quietly, putting the mat down to look up at her.

“Listen. Barry and Trent are idiots, and they’re my friends, but they don’t want to mess this up. If they find you were able to get past Kevin and rustle around at night, I have no doubt they’ll decrease your privacy even more to keep you safe. Not to mention they’d drop Kevin off at the next village. Hawkins trusted them with this, and they won’t let anyone affect that.” Emma shrugged. “ The only reason I’m still here after stabbing you is because they need me.”

Alyssa shifted her weight from one foot to the other. As much as she loathed to admit..Emma had a point.

“So, what, you want me to stay with you?”

“Not many options, are there? I’ll tell them you needed spare clothes, or something.” Emma patted the mat once it was laid out, only a few centimetres from hers.   
“And what if they don’t believe that?” Alyssa sat on the sleep mat cautiously.

Emma smirked.

“I’m a far better liar than you, your highness.”

Once settled, they were silent for a long while, lying side by side in the almost darkness. Alyssa couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what it would mean for Kevin.” She whispered.

"He fell asleep." Emma replied dryly. 

There was another pause. Alyssa shifted around on the mat. 

Emma was motionless next to her. Alyssa sighed, screwing her eyes shut for a moment. She rotated onto her side to face Emma.

“I wanted to go to Lhanster.” Emma turned her head to frown at her.

“What?”

“The map. That’s why I was taking it. To go to Lhanster. I know that we have to get to Aleslock, and I would’ve come back, after, but I don’t know, I just needed to…” Alyssa drifted off. Saying it aloud kind of reinstated how foolish she had been. Even if she had got the map undetected, she’d have no means of travel. Fellen liked her, yes, but nothing would overcome his loyalty to Emma, and she hadn’t attempted to ride any of the other horses.

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” Alyssa couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice.

“Yeah. I mean. I get it. It’s your home. I would..” Emma shrugged. Alyssa could only just make out her eyes by the dim lamp, her gaze focused. “I would want the same, if it were me.”

Alyssa ducked her head slightly.

“I just...it all happened so quickly. And now it’s gone.” Alyssa sniffed, surprised at how quickly a lump in her throat formed. She saw Emma shake her head hurriedly out of the corner of her eye. Alyssa’s eyes widened as Emma rolled onto her side properly. They were almost as close as they had been before, and she tried not to think about how her heart had suddenly started pounding.

“It isn’t gone, your highness. You’re still here, and sure, maybe the Silver Battalion can burn it, destroy, they can try and take it away, but as long as you’re still here, the kingdom of Lhanster lives on.” She whispered fiercely. Alyssa gazed at her, caught up in that look in Emma's eyes, pulling her in and in and something low, some fire in the very pit of her stomach growing, and growing, and she couldn't look away. Emma, for her part, didn't either. They stayed in that moment for a while, eyes locked, the air charged around them, before Emma looked away, breaking the spell and shifting back onto her back. Alyssa shook her head slightly, dazed. What had just happened? 

“Yeah..Ok.” Emma said suddenly. Alyssa held her breath.

“What?” 

“Let me talk to Trent.” The blonde said. 

Alyssa felt overwhelmed all of a sudden, a sob bubbling up in her throat, but she swallowed it down, closing her eyes.

“Thank you.” She murmured. 

There really was something about her - Nolan - Emma, that is. Alyssa wasn't sure what it was, but as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she resolved to figure it out. The moment before the darkness pulled her in, she heard a faint mumble from her right.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i love kevin/emma friendship too much. buttt things are heating up between the girls! let me know what you thought!


	5. Part IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alyssa still hates Emma. Right?  
And Emma's still not jealous. Right?

_ early morning _

Alyssa awoke with a start, sitting upright. Her shoulder jarred painfully at the sudden movement, and she clutched it lightly with a quiet groan. God, she was so over this whole stab wound thing. 

The air seemed still within the tent, early light softly pattering against the canvas walls. The sounds of the forest seemed distant, far away, in that moment, silenced by the morning. Alyssa closed her eyes briefly, and for a moment she could’ve been back at the palace, rising from her bed at dawn. She’d pull on a mink fur robe, ivory white, and make her way, barefoot against the cool stone, to the balcony.

Alyssa had been allowed to choose a room of her own at the age of twelve, and one thing always drew her to the north tower. It was furthest from her mother’s chambers in the east wing, and looked out over the entire city. 

Her balcony was simple, relatively undecorated compared to the lavish gold and blue of her room, the royal colours that dominated just about every inch of the palace. And from it, Alyssa could see for miles, hands curling around the stone railing, holding her breath as she imagined herself soaring out, all the way to those distant mountains, along those foresty paths.

Her day-dream evaporated around her as Alyssa opened her eyes. She was here now, heading for those same mountains, eventually. And yet, it felt so less freeing than from her balcony. 

Her balcony, now burnt to a crisp.

Alyssa shook herself, wiping at her eyes. She’d resolved not to think about it. Not least, until she could see for herself. 

A small noise came from behind her, and Alyssa whipped around and -oh. 

This wasn’t her tent. Nolan was curled up on the mat beside her, snoring quietly. Alyssa watched her for a moment. Unbidden, last night flashed before her - being that close, pressed against Emma behind her tent, Emma offering to-

It was all too much. Alyssa shuffled as far back as she could, putting more distance between them. 

It was then that there came a loud shout from outside, followed swiftly by a noisy clanging, bags being tossed about. Alyssa looked up worriedly. Were they under attack? What would they do to her? Would it- 

A hand on her knee brought her gaze back down, and she almost jumped seeing Emma kneeling before her. Her shallow breathing shortened impossibly, because dear god Nolan was barely dressed, hair tousled, looking at her seriously and it was way, way too early in the morning for all of this. 

She jumped again as the tent walls shook around her, tensing. 

“Nolan! Nolan get your sorry arse up, the Princess has gone missing!” Trent’s worried yell cut through the silence.

Alyssa frowned, opening her mouth to protest. Emma shook her head hurriedly, lifting a finger to her lips. Alyssa nodded. Right. She was sitting in Emma Nolan’s tent, in her underclothes, with absolutely no reasoning or explanation. Or, rather, no explanation she wanted to give. 

Emma shot her a small smile, brushing past her to exit the tent. Alyssa relaxed slightly, when she heard Emma speaking in a quiet, soothing tone, obviously trying to calm down a rather distressed Trent. 

It was then when Alyssa registered the fact that her bag was sat in her own tent a couple metres away. She eyed Emma’s bag, tossed haphazardly in the corner. They were all Emma’s clothes, anyway, right? She wouldn’t mind. Besides, part of Alyssa was a little curious.

_ early morning, cont _

“Deep breaths with me, Trent. Everything’s fine.”

Emma patted the older man on the shoulder as he straightened up, adjusting his cloak. The sight of it alone made Emma remember that she really, really could’ve done with grabbing a few more layers before going outside. An icy breeze had risen, whistling through their campsite.

The snow had melted partially, slushy clumps that tugged at the grass, slippery underfoot. Emma grimaced a little, poking at one with her foot. God, she hated winter. 

“What’s fine?”

They all turned to see Kevin staggering out from his tent, almost tripping over several bags in his wake. 

“Did you only just wake up, now?” Trent stared at him incredulously. Emma clapped a hand over her mouth to mask her smile. Kevin paused, frowning for a moment.

“...yes?”

Trent raised his eyebrows, but continued.

“It’s okay. I thought the Princess had gone missing, because when I checked her tent she wasn’t there.”

Kevin nodded vaguely.

“Ah. And...where is she now?” He said slowly.

“Turns out, she’d just needed clothes from Emma, so decided to crash there for the night.” 

Kevin nodded again, rubbing his eyes blearily.

“Oh, so she was just with Em-“ he cut his sentence short, suddenly seemingly a lot more awake. He looked at Emma, then at Emma’s tent, then back to Emma. Emma turned her head to see Alyssa emerging from the tent. She seemed a lot better now - her expression stiller and more normal - maybe Emma had caught her off guard, but she’d been acting weird in the tent. 

“She stayed with you?” He asked, a slow smile stretching across his face. Emma narrowed her eyes. 

“Yes.”

“Overnight?”

“Yes.”

“With you?” 

“Yes, Kevin, for god’s sake, you got a problem? We’re both women, it’s perfectly normal.” Emma chanced a look at Alyssa, who had crossed her arms over her body protectively, glaring at Kevin. He backtracked hastily.

“No, no, not at all. I mean, that’s great. Good. Uh, Em, I think I need help dismantling the tent.” Emma didn’t have time to answer, only registered the Princess’ faintly panicked look as he grabbed her arm, pulling her to one side.

“What the hell, Kev?”

“Me what the hell? _ You _ what the hell! You slept with the Princess!” Kevin hissed. 

“Keep your voice down! And I didn’t _ sleep _ with her, you idiot.”

“You mean to say you spent the entire night lying next to her and you didn’t even touch her?” 

“No, of course not, you creep! She needed clothes, I told you.”

“I can see that.” Kevin chuckled. “Why couldn’t she get them in the morning?"

“Kevin.” Emma pinched her forehead. “Why are you interrogating me? Ask her yourself if you’re so curious.” 

Trent had seemingly gone to wake Barry, leaving the Princess alone, staring into the charred firepit determinedly. Kevin was right - she was wearing one of Emma’s favourite tunics, navy and only slightly baggy on her. As much as Emma loathed to admit, she looked good. What was it Greg had said? Prettiest girl in Newyk?

“Hey, Em, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Emma sighed, returning her attention to her friend. “Now, do you actually need help?” She eyed the tent in front of her. Kevin grinned at her for a moment, before slapping her on the shoulder.

“Nope, you’re good.”

Emma huffed as he set to work. Sometimes, she wondered why they were friends.

_ late morning _

“Trent.”

The tall man sat up to attention immediately, probably attempting to pretend her hadn’t been half-dozing into the map whilst on horseback. Emma had to lift onto the tips of her toes in order to meet his eye. 

“What’s up, sunshine.”

Emma wrinkled her nose, dropping back down. 

“Ew. Don’t call me that.”

Trent grinned, waving a hand absentmindedly. 

“Noted and ignored. Proceed.”

Emma took a few hurried steps, turning until she was walking backwards alongside, as Trent’s horse plodded along dutifully. Emma wrung her hands a little nervously. Why was she nervous? It was just a favour. 

“I think we should go a different route to Delwyn.”

Trent looked at her as if she’d gone mad. Emma wondered if she had.

“What?”

“I’m worried about the...dwarves.” Emma said. Trent stared at her blankly. Emma scoffed at herself internally. Dwarves, Emma, really? In Newyk? 

Trent was just as sceptical.

“The...dwarves?” He said slowly. “Emma we’re miles from Osmiri. We just have to worry about patrols. Hopefully Enlow Wood will cover us enough.” 

Emma winced.

“Yeah, about that, why not go through Lhanster?”

“Lhanster? It’ll be crawling with Silvers! Look, Emma.” Trent paused for a moment, directing his horse to avoid a small bush. “You’re smart. You’re the new blood, I get it. But between Barry and I, we’ve taken this route enough times. We’ll keep to plan.” He decided, beginning to fold the map. Emma wrung her hands a little. This really was not going her way. She could just give up, of course. Tell the Princess it was hopeless, too dangerous.

But she couldn’t. There was something, some pain in Alyssa’s eyes last night that was seared into her brain, all too familiar and haunting.

Trent began to urge his horse on a little to catch up, and Emma panicked, her mind racing. She almost tripped in her haste to keep walking alongside.

“No, wait, but they burnt it like three days ago. Anything they can loot will be gone. And we know they were never going to base in the capital. Else they wouldn’t have destroyed it all.”

Trent halted his horse abruptly, looking at her for a long while, before shrugging with laugh. 

“Huh. I knew there was a reason we’re friends with you.”

Emma swallowed.

“I can’t promise we won’t have to avoid patrols on the other side, but it may be our safest bet.” She crossed her fingers behind her back, letting out a sharp breath as Trent nodded.

“I agree. I’ll let Barry know.”

“Great.”

“One thing, Emma.”

Emma paused. Shit. 

“Someone might want to let the Princess know. Give her a heads up. It’ll probably bring back some nasty memories. Ask Kevin, or someone. She tolerates him the most.” Trent said. Emma shook her head. 

“I’ll do it.”

Trent looked a little surprised, but nodded all the same.

_ late morning, cont _

Alyssa dismounted Fellen smoothly, patting him on the neck. The gelding snorted a little, nosing her stomach roughly, causing the Princess to laugh despite herself. 

They’d stopped in a funny little clearing, in a shallow dip of land at the edge of the forest seemingly scooped out, bizarre lines and patterns scraped into the ground. Kevin saw her looking and smiled at her over Sommer’s back.

“River folk, your highness. Long dead now, of course, but their settlements still remain.” He explained. 

Alyssa frowned, pulling her fur tighter around her. This world was so full of creatures, of different cultures and lives, that everyday she began to question why she had been kept from it. 

She left Fellen amongst the other horses and their riders, stepping up to the edge of the clearing. From here, she could make out a distant village before the mountains.

Alyssa felt a hand at her elbow, turning her away from the view. Emma stood in front of her, looking a little anxious, her blonde hair still as much of a mess as it was earlier. She must’ve changed at some point, as a green tunic now covered her underclothes. Alyssa was really trying very hard not to picture Emma just in her underclothes right now. She shrugged off the thought, lifting her chin a little. 

“What’s going on?” She said stiffly. Emma clasped her hands together tightly.

“You’re in. We’re going to Lhanster.”

Alyssa gaped at her. If she was being honest, she’d thought Nolan had forgotten entirely about her promise, or at least, not bothered to try. Alyssa herself had practically given up on the idea at this point, resigning herself to getting to whatever Aleslock was and trying to leave that behind her. After all, this was war. There was no time for sentiment. 

Besides, Nolan hated her, didn’t she? Kevin said she didn’t warm easily to people. Again, not that Alyssa cared what she thought, she was a Princess for god’s sake, she could do without the opinion of some common thief or whatever Nolan actually did. 

It took a moment to realise she’d just been staring wide-eyed at Emma for longer than was generally polite. She coughed.

“What? How did you-“ 

“I told you, I'm a far better liar than you. Also, it kind of worked out in our favour anyway. So.” Emma shrugged. Alyssa couldn’t help it, and before she knew it, she was taking a few steps forward, closing the distance between them and yanking the other girl into a tight hug. 

Emma froze in her arms for a moment, before sagely patting her on the back. 

It then settled in that this was probably a lot of physical contact for two people who had met as of two days ago, and at least seemingly disliked each other. Alyssa pulled back swiftly, brushing off the front of her dress.

“I mean, er, I thank you kindly, Nolan. That was very...noble of you, to do that.”

“Uh, thanks.” Emma replied. An awkward silence stood between them, and Alyssa felt herself growing increasingly uncomfortable by the minute. She didn’t know how to navigate this. Nolan being agreeable, that is. She had half a mind to cast this feeling away, and tell Emma that of course she had ought to have done what Alyssa had wanted, as duty to the Princess. It was certainly what her mother would’ve expected her to say. 

She had seemingly pondered the subject for far too long, as Emma went to leave.

“Wait!” Alyssa reached out and grabbed Emma’s arm. Emma came to a stop abruptly, staring at her hand wrapped around her wrist. She didn't know what made her do it, but Emma was looking at her so earnestly, so open in a way Alyssa had never seen her, and before she could help herself, her eyes dropped, unwillingly, gaze flickering to Emma's lips.

Her hand was still clutching Emma's arm. Alyssa retracted it hastily.

“I mean.” She cleared her throat, changing tact and desperately trying to regain her dignity. “Fellen was acting funny. I think his girth may be a little tight.” She said, doing her best to sound uninterested. Emma’s expression dropped and she frowned. Alyssa only felt a little bad at the fib. It was Nolan’s own fault for being so goddamn pretty.

"I’ll check it.” Emma said curtly. And with that, she was gone.

_ Late afternoon _

“Oh my god.” Alyssa faintly registered Barry’s murmur from behind her, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away. 

Lhanster..her home..was gone. Degraded to dust and rubble, the debris spread for miles, stretching as far as the eye could see towards the west. Shimmering towers and ornate buildings had vanished, ripping the royal skyline to a pile of stone. Alyssa had thought watching Lhanster engulfed in flame was nightmare material. This...this was much worse. She walked forward, almost in a drunken like stupor, up the faint slope. The East entrance, it must be, not that there was any way of distinguishing it now. No, all it was was piles upon piles of charred wood and broken stone, and a faint smokiness to the air. It was bearable, but Alyssa felt like it was swirling inside her, forcing its way down her throat and choking her. Lhanster was gone. They were all gone.

“I’m so, so sorry, your highness.” Kevin murmured. Alyssa shook her head, too overcome with emotion to reply. Kevin sighed quietly, patting her shoulder. “Take as long as you need. We’ll be right here.” He said softly. Alyssa waited until the sound of his footsteps petered out a little before dropping to her knees. Finally, she let the tears overtake her, dripping down her cheeks and onto the floor. Alyssa clasped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed, her vision blurring. Everything. The palace. The marketplace she never got to visit. The horses and all the knights. Her ladies. Her mother. Her people. Oh god, her people. 

How was it right that she got to live? One woman out of hundreds? And what, because of a mere title? Alyssa could feel disgust creeping up inside her, long withheld, sweeping, dark disgust because how _dare_ she live. How dare she not die alongside her people, her kingdom that she never truly got to rule. It was enough to dry her tears where they fell, as Alyssa felt self-loathing stir up within. 

Footsteps again, lighter than Kevin’s, sounded behind her, and Alyssa shoved all feeling away entirely. There was only one person as light on their feet as that.

“Great. What do you want?” Alyssa sniffled, wiping at her face as she stood up. Emma fidgeted a little.

“I was just coming to see if you were okay.” 

Alyssa coughed.

“Well, I’m fine.” 

“It’s ok not to be.”

Alyssa couldn’t stand this. All of a sudden, some unbidden fury rose up, at Nolan for stabbing her, for being part of this whole thing, for bringing her here. It was unreasonable, she knew.

“Why do you care, Nolan?” She said roughly. Emma’s gaze hardened.

“Right. Why do I care. I'm sure we could find Korair, he'd care plenty." She spat. Alyssa recoiled, horrified.  
  
"How dare you? You accuse me of that while we're standing in the remains of my kingdom?" She cried. 

"Alyssa, I'm-" Emma, seemingly her remark having dawned on her, stepped forward. Alyssa shook her head, her jaw set.

"It's Princess Alyssa." She stated coldly, before stalking off.

Turns out, Alyssa had gone further into the grounds than she'd thought, because a few minutes later, they were still wandering back, Alyssa pointedly trekking a few steps behind Nolan, when suddenly she found herself being pushed abruptly out of the path and against a clump of still standing columns. Alyssa’s eyes widened in surprise, then annoyance. 

“Seriously? What is it with you and shoving me into random hiding spots?” 

“Shhh.”

“Don’t shush me! Let me-“ Alyssa was abruptly cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her next words. She glared angrily at Emma, who still wasn’t paying attention to her, peeking around the column. Alyssa sighed, leaning more of her weight against the cold stone. She waited a moment, and could hear nothing. Still, Emma held her in her place tightly, searching for any signs of life. 

As soon as her grip loosened several moments later, Alyssa put as much distance as possible between them. 

“What the hell was that about? There was nothing there!” 

“I could’ve sworn I heard something.”

“And was there anything there? You shoved me against a wall for nothing but a mouse!”

Emma looked a little mortified.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was just a little on edge. It’s not exactly safe here. I was trying to protect you.”

Alyssa grumbled under her breath.

“You should be sorry.” She muttered. Emma frowned.

“If you haven’t noticed, I have a right to be. There’s an army currently out for your head.” She pointed out.

Alyssa scoffed.

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do.” The blonde said solemnly. Alyssa, about to continue walking, backed up. “Your mother was Queen regent, valuable but not in line. You were- are heir to the throne.”

Alyssa pushed her hair out of her face, crossing her arms. 

“I know what I am. What could they possibly do more to hurt me? I have nothing.” She chuckled humorlessly, gesturing around them. “No kingdom, no family, no friends. Nothing. I might as well give myself up now, stop wasting our time with Hawkins’ stupid quest. He knew, you know that? He knew all of _ this _ was going to happen, and he hightailed it without saying a word.”

Emma gawked at her.

“You really don’t understand what’s at stake here, do you? What do you think the Silver Nation is trying to do here?”

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“They’re rebels. They found fault with the country is run.”  
She was prevented yet again from continuing as Emma grabbed her, her hands clutching tightly onto her shoulders. Her gaze was so intense, so serious, that Alyssa daren’t pull away.

“They’re organised rebels. They are enemies, to the crown, to everything Newyk has made this island into, and they’re not stopping. Everyday, another town, city, family is threatened and burnt to the ground. They’re getting stronger. If they succeed, god knows what will happen here. The rate they’re going at, half the country will be wiped out.”

Alyssa faltered, and she had to know.

“What happens to me, if they find us.”

Emma let out a long sigh.

“They’ll keep you prisoner, I imagine.”

“And Kevin? Trent and Barry? You?” Alyssa’s voice thinned to a mere whisper.

“For keeping the last living member of the royal family from them?” Emma shrugged. “Public execution, I’d imagine.”

Alyssa couldn’t bear it any longer. This...all of this, was too much. She stepped back, out of Emma’s grasp, and before either of them could get another word in, she turned and hurried back towards the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for how long this took. I wrote most of it one go so I hope it's vaguely coherent. Hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments if we're supporting the fact that kevin is always asleep. always.


	6. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alyssa.

The branches of Enlow Wood hung low, leaves sweeping the floor. If Emma had ever to pick her favourite place in all of Newyk, it would’ve had to be here. The wood was famous for the sacred cedarwood trees, as legend said the discoverer of the island, Omar Atsar, built the first houses from their wood. Now, the wood was sourced for the utmost of royalty, their grand dining tables, their cabinets and horse stables. Emma wondered if Alyssa knew of this, or indeed of the legendary Atsar at all. Her and Kevin, everyday in Edgewater, had gathered to hear the village storyteller tell of his travels, of the Osmiri discovery, the peace treaty with the trolls, the Nine Storms, of the conquering of Belden. Emma had listened wide-eyed, then determinedly told Betsy that she would be like Atsar when she grew up, and climb the mountain.

Emma let her eyes drift up, up, at the very tips of the trees. Behind them, she knew, lay their fate. She’d kept her promise to her grandma. A small voice inside her whispered, but at what cost?

And yet, she was here again, trekking through the wood, to Delwyn, Belden and beyond. 

A boisterous inn-keeper had once claimed Enlow Wood was the site of the Battle of Creatures, hundreds of years ago, where centaurs and minotaurs clashed in a battle that wrecked the island. Now, the wood enjoyed serene peace, with deer and the odd wolf occupying most of the forest.

It had been two days since their pause at Lhanster, and disregarding Kevin’s brief disagreement with some lost grass trolls, they had travelled miracuously uninterrupted.

Emma ought to be pleased, after all. The journey was about to become really hard, really fast. Silver patrols, she and Barry had assumed, must be recuperating and reevaluating their numbers following the fall of Lhanster, as it was unheard of to go this long without encountering at least one.

Regardless, to move through all of Enlow Wood unscathed was something of a dream. It seemed all of Newyk was abandoning ship, as they would go for long stretches without a single sign of life.

However, crunching through the deserted forest, no whisper to be found but the soft snorting of the horses, Emma suddenly felt something distinctly off about it, some creeping feeling up her spine.

She didn’t dare let on to Trent, of course. She felt she’d pushed it enough taking the round route through Lhanster. 

Speaking of, Alyssa hadn’t said a word to her since that moment amongst the rubble. She’d take her rest early, waking before everyone, riding Fellen up ahead and leaving Emma to plod alongside Kevin.

Again, Emma ought to be pleased by this arrangement. After all, a silent Princess was better than a Princess who absolutely loathed you and had no qualms about telling you, was it not?   


And yet...the more Emma considered it, the more she had to stop fooling herself. She didn’t - couldn’t bring herself to hate Alyssa. She was snobby, yes, and close-minded and immature and horrendously rude at times but Emma didn’t hate her. 

Her grandmother had once said that the people who occupy our minds the most are either our enemies or our lovers. 

And try as she might, Emma couldn’t get Alyssa out of her head. More specifically, that look in her eyes at Lhanster, of horror and terror, as if the world was crashing around her and she had no way to save it. Then again, Emma supposed, it had. 

“Emma, you’re on first watch.” Barry said, yawning as he got up from the fire. Emma shook herself into the present. They’d stopped at a small rocky outcrop, about a day’s ride from Delwyn. God, she couldn’t wait to get to Delwyn and sleep in an actual bed. Kevin ruffled her hair as he passed her on the way to his tent, and she stuck her tongue out in response. 

She shuffled a little, back settled against her pack and legs stretched out in front of her. The small fire hissed a litte, flames dancing off the canvas of the tents. Emma’s gaze lingered just a moment longer on the tent opposite, where she knew Alyssa was sleeping.

Something twisted, deep in her stomach, and Emma frowned, shaking the feeling away. 

_ evening _

Emma awoke to the sound of a quiet scream. She scrambled to her feet, barely avoiding the fire that was still burning quietly. Frantically, she looked around. The night seemed quiet, an owl hooting somewhere in the distance. Stars blinked lazily up ahead, the moon a sliver, barely offering any contribution to the light from the fire. Emma drew her sword, taking a step forward, and that was when she heard it. Barely concealed sniffing, coming from just before her. Emma froze. Alyssa’s tent. She carefully placed her sword beside her bag, taking one more sweeping look around the campsite before kneeling beside the canvas door.

“Princess?” She said softly.

A small sob answered, and despite herself, Emma’s heart splintered a little.

She slowly, ever so slowly, lifted the canvas wall. Alyssa was sitting up, curled in on herself. Her fur was wrapped around her, almost engulfing her in the process, but Emma could just make out the mess of curls where her head was. She looked up as Emma shifted forward into the tent, and Emma let out a small gasp. The Princess’ eyes were bloodshot, tear tracks staining her cheeks. One hand was clasped over her mouth, muffling the occasional sob that shook her shoulders.

“Hey. You alright?” Emma asked dumbly. She was rewarded with a fierce glare. Emma shook her head, sitting back on her heels a little.

“Sorry. Is it...is it Lhanster?” 

Alyssa nodded, looking almost as if she might say something, before burying her face back into her hands. 

Emma pressed her palms together worriedly, as the Princess cried. God, what was she supposed to do? One wrong move, and Alyssa might order Barry to behead her. Was beheading a thing in Lhanster? Emma really didn’t want to take the chance. She should really just leave her to herself.

But it was cold out, and Delwyn was a day’s ride away, and Emma was tired.

Alyssa’s hair was mussed, and she was still sobbing quietly, but she was still the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen.

Still, she swore to god, some other being took over her body in that moment because something - some other-worldly thing, possessed her to move forward, further into the tent, crawl over to Alyssa and pull her into her arms.

Maybe it was the sight of tears running down Alyssa’s face, or her face crumpling in horror, or the feel of her body pressed against Emma a few nights ago, or Emma didn’t know what, but now she was here, sitting behind the Princess as she hesitated for a moment, then leant into her. 

Her hair tickled Emma’s nose as Alyssa cried, hot tears streaming onto Emma’s tunic. Emma wavered a little, then allowed a hand to land on Alyssa’s back, fingertips brushing the ends of her hair.

It then occurred to Emma that this was quite intimate for people who hated each other. 

Luckily, as soon as she’d become uncomfortably aware of this fact, she realised Alyssa had stopped crying, her face still pressed into Emma’s chest.

“Better?” Emma whispered faintly, fearing that speaking too loud would break the moment. 

Alyssa let out a shuddering sigh, sending goosebumps along Emma’s collarbone.

“Yes.” She murmured, sitting up slightly, dislodging Emma’s hand from her back. Emma let it fall to her side awkwardly, staring at the Princess. They were close enough that Emma could still feel Alyssa’s breath on her cheek, her eyes black in the near-darkness. Then she shifted away, putting distance between them. 

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to-” Alyssa began, speaking the softest Emma had ever heard her. Alyssa was always cutting, sharp-edged and thorny, it was something unnerving to see her so mellow and calm.

Emma shook her head.

  
“It’s ok.” 

Alyssa closed her eyes for a moment, as if steeling herself a little. She leaned forward, and Emma’s breath hitched, but Alyssa simply let her head fall on her own knees, arms wrapping around herself. Then, in a small voice, she began to speak:

  
“I was annoyed at my mother. That day. The guards had been talking for a while, revolutions and rebellions and fights breaking out. My mother…”

At this, Alyssa paused to choke back a sob, then continued.

“..my mother was always wound tight, always strict about rules and regulations and the dos and don’ts of royalty. I wasn’t allowed to the marketplace because it would detract me from my studies. I wasn’t allowed to learn to sword fight because it was unladylike. I had to learn how to conduct myself properly. Since the rumours had started, she’d been particularly bad. Nothing I was doing was right, how could I ever dream of being Queen at this stage, I needed to be better. It was like this...switch had gone off inside her, and suddenly if I wasn’t ready to call the soldiers to arms by the morning, all hell would break loose. I wasn’t helping, of course. I wanted to know what was going on. All I knew of the world was through stories, and even then only when I could hide them from my mother. And suddenly, this new thing was happening, some sort of anticipation, a charge, running through the castle and lighting up all those in its wake. And then, on the day, t-the day.”

Alyssa swallowed. “I saw my father’s kingdom crumple to dust because of these people. And I-.” 

There was more, Emma knew, but Alyssa fell silent, abruptly. 

Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense - the snippiness, the general uptightness of the Princess.

In that moment, there were plenty of things Emma could have done. Got up, walked away. Left in silence. Stayed silent. Instead, she, too, steeled herself.

  
“My town, Edgewater. The Silvers burned it, too. To the ground.” She muttered. 

Alyssa sat up quickly, eyes boring into Emma’s for a long moment.

“I-I didn’t know.” She stammered. Emma nodded with a tight smile.

“I know you didn’t.” She said quietly.

_ the next morning _

  
  


“Hey, Barry, hey, hey, watch this!” 

Alyssa twisted in the saddle to look. Kevin had removed his feet from the stirrups of his saddle, swaying on his horse’s back. Sommer was a soft dapple grey mare, with a creamy white mane that reminded Alyssa of the guard’s horses at Lhanster. She looked thoroughly disgruntled by her rider’s antics. 

Kevin looked the most focused Alyssa had ever seen him, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he threaded his fingers through Sommer’s mane, shifting his weight. Carefully, he swung one leg up in front of him, moving his foot underneath him.

“Kevin.” Trent warned, clearly seeing where this was going. 

Kevin was undeterred, bringing up his other leg with a determined grin.

Alyssa’s eyes slid to Emma, watching from beside Sommer. A tiny smile played on her lips as she looked up at her friend, pushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Alyssa cringed internally when she thought about her breakdown last night. It was really unbecoming of her, to lose control like that. But despite it all, Emma had stayed, had listened. Her own town...Alyssa closed her eyes briefly. She hadn’t even considered it. She’d sat there, shocked, as Emma mumbled something about completing the nightwatch and eventually left her to her own thoughts. 

She snapped back to the present as Emma laughed loudly. 

Alyssa looked at Kevin, her mouth dropping slightly. Somehow, he’d managed to stand up fully on Sommer’s back, hands outstretched, as the horse plodded along beneath him. His legs shook with the effort, but he grinned wildly at Trent, who couldn’t help return it. Alyssa, too, felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards at the sight, a giggle escaping as Sommer stumbled slightly and Kevin crouched abruptly, narrowly missing falling off. Barry looked over at her, surprised. 

“He’ll kill himself one day, acting like that.” He remarked, but there was no bite in his tone.

Alyssa hummed a little, watching still as Kevin kicked Emma in the shoulder playfully.

“I like it..that they’re so carefree.”

Carefree in a way Alyssa could never imagine being.

“They take advantage of peace when they can. These are dangerous times, Princess. We ought to savour every moment when we are not fighting for our lives. ” Barry said quietly.

_ midday _

Trent had lost their place on the map. For an experienced traveller, as he so often claimed to be, this seemed to be a common occurrence. Fellen came to a stop beneath her, and Alyssa began to dismount, her mind wandering. Trent and Barry were to lead to Delwyn, and Emma was to take them through the mountains? There was something distinctly peculiar about that, Emma being most likely not much older than herself, and yet had made journeys not succeeded by men twice her age?

Alyssa’s foot slipped from the stirrup as she descended, and her bodyweight was thrown back abruptly.

“Easy there.” Alyssa felt firm hands at her waist, stopping her from stumbling backwards. She turned swiftly, cheeks flushing as she saw the blonde standing behind her.

“Thank you, Nolan.”

“Oh, uh, no problem, I mean uh, I just saw that you, you were gonna fall and I figured, maybe you don’t want dirt all over that nice fur of yours, so I just thought I’d...yeah.” 

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, coughing a little. “How-how was Fellen?” She squeaked out, then cleared her throat. 

Alyssa waited, observing the other girl in amusement. There was almost something...endearing about Nolan. 

“He’s fine. Missing his rider, perhaps. He keeps looking back to find you.” She said, meaning to be accusing, but fondness threaded through her words. The bay snorted, and Alyssa laid a palm against his neck. 

Emma scoffed a little.

“I’m sure, I mean. I’m sure he’s plenty happy with you.” She replied.

Alyssa considered her for a moment. Emma’s boots were scuffed, covered in mud and thorns, the bottom of her trousers fairing little better - a large rip ran up one side of them. She’d been walking practically this entire time, save for the time Alyssa had been unconscious. Alyssa let her mind drift to Emma holding her, letting her cry, listening even as Alyssa let every royal rule and decree she’d even been taught slip away. The night Alyssa had tried to steal the map. In the forest. And at Lhanster. 

_‘This...this wasn’t exactly my plan for getting through the war’_

_‘..as long as you’re here, the Kingdom of Lhanster lives on.’_

_‘..we- **I** have saved your life twice now- why is that?!’_

_‘I was trying to protect you.’_

She thought for a while, until Emma ducked her head and made to walk away, and Alyssa reached after her hastily.

“Wait, uh.” She lifted her chin, straightening her back a little. She would not be as undignified as last night.

“Perhaps, Fellen ought not to worry any longer.”

“Huh?” Emma tilted her head.

“After all, there’s still half a day’s ride to Delwyn. We’ll get there much quicker without you stumbling behind us.”

“What?”

“You’ll ride with me.” Alyssa said firmly. 

Over Emma’s shoulder, she could see Barry and Trent preparing to set off again, having reconsidered the map once more. Ignoring how Emma was stuttering, Alyssa turned, steadied her hands against Fellen’s back, swinging up into the saddle. She gathered the reins in one hand, offering the other to Emma. 

The blonde stared at it dumbly, and Alyssa shook her head, a small grin surfacing.

“Honestly, Nolan, we haven’t got all day.” 

At that, Emma snapped out of her reverie, taking her hand and in one swift movement, settling herself onto Fellen as well. She shifted once, and Alyssa suddenly became aware of Emma’s body pressed against her back, sending warmth all the way to the tips of her toes. 

Maybe this wasn’t her greatest idea. She felt a hand snake around to grip the side of her waist carefully, barely, just barely brushing against her ribs.

“Is this ok?” Emma whispered in her ear. Alyssa ignored the goosebumps forming on her arms. 

“Of course.” She said airily, even though she felt as if she was about three seconds from a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I promise I’ll get the next chapter out soon! For now...do we think these two will survive riding together? Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	7. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Delwyn.

_ early afternoon _

Emma was definitely going to die. But what a way to go. Pressed against the back of the Princess of Lhanster, one hand gingerly clutching her waist as they trekked through field after field. They’d finally turned onto the main route to Delwyn, a damp, muddy path alongside a jittering stream, garbling along beside them. Emma eyed the thick mud splattering up around Fellen’s legs. She was really glad she didn’t have to walk through this. 

In front of her, the Princess sat rigidly straight, her body tense as always. She held the reins in one hand, the other resting on her thigh as to not jog her shoulder. 

“How is it? The injury?” Emma asked, breaking the thick silence they’d sat in ever since they’d continued on. Alyssa shook her head stiffly.

“It’s fine. The medicine seems to be working.” She replied shortly. Emma couldn’t help it, chuckling lightly to herself, stopping immediately when Alyssa’s head whipped around, curls smacking Emma’s nose sharply.

“What?” She snapped. 

“Well, it’s medicine, Princess. I should hope it works. I’ll redress it once we get to Delwyn.”

Alyssa sniffed a little, turning back, her body accidentally sliding back a little further against Emma, the warmth of her waist under Emma’s palm... 

Emma willed her hand to stay where it was, although in her mind she was imagining smoothing her fingers over the curve of her hip, gripping the edge of her tunic and- 

Emma’s eyes flew open. She could  _ not _ -no that was  _ not _ , Alyssa was a  _ Princess _ , and she was-and-

Her internal stammering slammed to a halt when she realised Alyssa was talking. 

“What’s it like?”

Emma blinked a little, cheeks red, and still very aware of her hand at Alyssa’s waist. There was nowhere else for her to hold on. 

“Delwyn, I mean. I hear-“ Alyssa seemed to deflate a little pit, fiddling with Fellen’s mane. “I hear you all talk of these places, and I myself have studied their names, but I never…”

Emma shook herself a little, trying to actually focus on whatever Alyssa was asking her. She cleared her throat, finally retracting her hand a little so only her fingertips remained touching Alyssa.

“Delwyn is bit of a market town. Merchants, the like. Pretty busy, fair bit of crime, their mayor took ill a few years back so a lot of their laws are in disarray. I’ve only been a few times. Barry and Trent, though, this is a pretty frequent haunt for them. Kevin, as well, too, back when he was working.” She replied. 

“I see. Do you think it’ll be saf-“ 

Emma didn’t particularly hear the rest of Alyssa’s question, because all of a sudden half of Fellen’s body seemed to disappear beneath her and the water next to them was coming up quick and fast. In her haste to stay on board, she grabbed whatever she could reach, holding tight to avoid slipping off. 

Fellen continued on, oblivious that his small slip to had caused such a scare. 

Emma breathed out slowly, relaxing once she realised she was well and truly back in the saddle, and then froze up again. 

Both her arms were wrapped tightly around Alyssa’s back, almost pinning the Princess’ arms to her sides. Her forehead was pressed into Alyssa’s good shoulder, breaths billowing against her shoulder blade. 

There was a short pause.

“Nolan.” Alyssa’s voice sounded odd. “Are you well?” 

“I’m-“ Emma coughed. “I’m fine.” She said hoarsely. 

“Jesus, Em, I was convinced we’d lost you then-oh.” Kevin’s voice sounded from behind them, Sommer breaking into their line of vision and trotting up along their other side.

It seemed both Emma and Alyssa had become aware of just how much closer they were pressed together. Emma slowly retracted her arms, leaving one on Alyssa’s shoulder for balance.

“You guys ok over there?” Kevin said, grinning widely.

Emma, for once, was remarkably glad for Alyssa’s conduct, because she would not have been able to form more than stammered excuses in that moment.

“We’re fine, thank you, Kevin.” The Princess said coolly. 

“Awesome. I’m gonna ride up ahead, Barry’s taking the back end for a bit. If you’re finding Nolan too much of a load, your highness, I’m sure her boring stories will be just as ill-received by me and Sommer. Give you and Fellen some peace.”

“He’s my bloody horse.” Emma muttered under her breath. Alyssa didn’t answer for a moment, fiddling with her reins.

“That’s alright, Kevin. I’m sure Fellen and I can manage for the next few miles.” 

“He’s my horse.” Emma repeated, louder this time, attempting to contain her surprise at Alyssa's response. To her chagrin, Alyssa and Kevin ignored her.

“Ok. If you’re sure.” Kevin winked, then went off ahead. 

“You do remember he’s my horse, right?” Emma said. Alyssa made a non-committal sound. Fellen snorted beneath them, and Emma sighed grumpily. 

_early_ _evening_

In her history books, Delwyn had been cited for one thing - it's size. The town was abnormally large, succeeded only in Newyk by Lhanster itself. The founder of the town, James Delwyn, had debated with his associate, Huw Staveley, for quite some time over the large stretch of plain between the Nordelf Mountains and Lhanster. Shortly before the call to search the yet-uncharted Osmiri land, he had delegated it to his unborn son to deal with, lest he not live. Tragically (or so Alyssa had inferred, for her books were stiflingly apathetic) he had returned, triumphant, to find his wife and son killed at the hands of hunger. Staveley had written to him immediately with an invitation to help him begin the founding of a village in the south, but Delwyn turned it down in favour of his own path. 

Delwyn was the first of the Newyk towns to be fully erected, and soon after became home to hundreds of Newyk folk, and indeed as Emma had so elegantly put 'a market town.' Alyssa was hoping Emma could allude to more than the business of the place when she'd inquired after it, but she had been yet again reminded the difference in her and Nolan's upbringing and education.

Besides, she soon gathered that there were no sufficient words to describe the wonder that was Delwyn. 

Once they’d turned off the creek path, the land had opened up, and suddenly the entire town was stretched out before them, the dimming light casting a soft glow over the rooftops. Alyssa was sure her eyes had never been so wide. She could finally truly understand James and Staveley's enamour with it.

'Market town' also turned out to be an understatement. Alyssa had certainly never attended the one in Lhanster - how 'unbecoming that would be, a Princess among all those ordinary folk!'- and yet, as she stood, clutching Fellen's reins with one hand and looking out across the town square, she was seriously considering why on earth she hadn't attempted to sneak out to see one. People simply swarmed around, people of all colours, shapes and sizes, creatures, even, all bustling, jostling and shoving. The air was layered with the smell of spice - cinnamon, tumeric - was it? - and a flower stall on wheels as it passed her, roses, jasmines, lilies, a sweet symphony of scents. 

And the sound- oh the sound! The walls of her palace were stone cold, and all within them never to speak above the tone that was required of them. In Delwyn, that form would have been laughable. Screaming, calling, shouting and singing buffeted her from either side as she followed Kevin through the throng, near about colliding with half the riders. 

Emma pushed through to walk at her side, catching her attention by stepping that bit too close.

“Crazy, isn’t it?” She said clearly in her ear, leaning close to be heard. Her breath was warm against Alyssa’s neck, and she found herself unable to reply properly, so just nodded. 

It was crazy. Everywhere Alyssa looked there was something new, something uncouth, scandalous and innocent, unknown and familiar. Ladies in lavish dresses were scatterred about, displaying their colourful, precious silks to anyone in reach, contrasting sharply with the silversmiths, who sharpened their blades silently, face solemn under a desperate crowd. And the street dancers - oh, how Alyssa longed to dance with them! Their clothes were grubby, shoes worn right through, but they grinned valiantly at each and every by-passer dropping a coin in their hats. 

She felt she could have stayed in that moment forever. And yet, time will pass, as it does, whether we watch it, will it to, or not.

The next thing she knew, Emma's hand covered hers, easing the reins out of her hands.

“We’ll find a place for the horses. You get yourselves settled. Remember, it’s fine in crowds, but in close quarters keep her highness under the radar. People from all kinds around here. Can’t be too careful.” Barry warned, with a flourish. 

Kevin turned to look at Alyssa with a grin.

“Come on Princess. We’ll introduce you to the _real_ Delwyn.”   
  


_ evening _

Real Delwyn (in Kevin's eyes) consisted of mainly a lot of drinking and arguing. Alyssa wished they could've stay but a second longer in the marketplace Instead, Alyssa sat in the corner of a measly, lopsided tavern, waiting while Emma and Kevin had gone to get drinks themselves. Alyssa, despite all her earlier excitement was now feeling remarkably unkempt, and could really do with a bath. The tavern was stifling hot inside, the fire roaring even amongst all the odorous bodies. A noisy raucous sounded from the table across from her. Alyssa tried not to wince at the sound, her mind unremittingly comparing to the polite chatter of banquets. 

The clatter seemed to be occurring about a pudgy-looking fellow, his face pinched into a scowl that certainly did nothing to compliment his tangled hair that hung about his shoulders. He held out his hands in defence. 

“I’m just thinkin’ praps that with the way things are going.” 

The large man sitting next to him guffawed.

“What’re you on about, Donner?”

“Them Silvers. They’re gonna kill us all anyway, no matter if we fight ‘em or not. So why not join up?”

The larger one choked on his drink, leaning forward. He looked utterly gobsmacked, and Alyssa couldn't blame him. The people...they weren't giving up? Surely, surely there was some way, some leader, someone who could step forward. Unease pricked at her bones as she realised she had not yet cast a single thought to the fate of Newyk.

“Are you kidding? They’re the ones burning us, murdering the royals- we have to fight!” The larger one declared, sparking hope in Alyssa's mind.

‘Donner’ took a sip from his drink, swallowing before replying serenely: 

“Lhanster is in the ground, Jackson. I’m not wasting my life fighting for dead princesses.”

Alyssa paused, tugging her hood up a little more. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, her knuckles growing white. They thought - they thought...well, was it not for the best? If her people thought her dead, the Silvers must also think so. After all, that was the reason they were here. One of the men spoke again.

“I heard there’s people in Ostham. Stirring shit up, gathering people for the cause.” 

“What cause?” Donner spat, wiping his mouth clumsily. “King’s long gone, the queen regent’s scuppered and the heir’s dead as a dog. Only cause is the one they’re fighting for.”

_ dusk _

“Nolan. Alcott.”

Alyssa was wondering how on earth they’d got so far uninterrupted, considering every man within a three meter radius seemed to be familiar with one, if not both, of Kevin and Emma. 

And yet, each one was regarded with more suspicion than the last. ‘Jago’ was no exception. He was dressed differently from the other townsfolk (although Alyssa had seen all interesting variations of dress today) in an exceedingly long, dark tunic, with no cloak or fur at all. He was skinny, bean-pole like in both stance and bone structure, and grinned impishly down at the three of them. Alyssa instinctively shifted closer to Emma. 

“Jago. Can we help you?” Kevin said politely, his smile slipping into a thin line. 

“You tell me. What’ve you got there?” Jago tipped his chin towards Alyssa, an unsettling smile playing on his lips. 

Alyssa didn’t know what to do. They hadn’t even thought of anything, a fake name, or backstory. So she just stared at him mutely, hoping someone would say something. Kevin finally cleared his throat.

“Cousin. Travelling with us for a few days.”

“Travelling where?”

Emma rolled her eyes, faking annoyance, but Alyssa could sense her guardedness. Besides, she’d seen Emma’s hand go to her belt as soon as Jago had approached. 

“You need something, Jago, or are you just here to poke your nose where it doesn’t belong?” 

Jago laughed bitterly, a high sound that sent shivers down Alyssa’s spine. 

“Haven’t you heard? The royal family is dead. Lhanster is gone. We don’t belong to anything, anymore, Nolan, except our own brawn and gut.”

Alyssa swallowed, staring at the edge of the table, willing her eyes to stay dry. 

“I believe you’re severely lacking in at least one of those areas.” Emma said tonelessly. Jago smirked.

“She doesn’t talk much, does she? Your...cousin.” The word rolled off his tongue icily. Alyssa sat up a little, keeping her eyes down.

“I-“ 

She cut off sharply as Emma’s hand found her knee underneath the table, and squeezed, hard. 

“I don’t blame her. War doesn’t incite friendly greetings to strangers.”

Jago met Alyssa’s gaze again, staring for so long and in such a way Alyssa felt like she might crawl out of her own skin.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your...travels.”

“What a sleaze.” Emma muttered, once he was well and truly out of the doors. Kevin raised his glass in answer, taking a large gulp. Alyssa turned to Emma in question.

“Why won’t you let me talk?” She hissed. 

“I’ll explain later. We need to find somewhere to stay. Kev?”

“We can try Gianno. He’s a bastard, but easy enough to wrangle him with a few coins.”

-

‘Easily-wrangled Gianno’ turned out to be an eight-foot half-giant who smelled strongly of cheap rum. Again, Alyssa didn’t really know what she’d expected. All this time away from-from home had forced her to realise just how much her mother had kept from her. Centaurs, goblins, giants, towns and villages containing the most odd of people. She almost felt as if she was in some garbled dream, one in which she was finally allowed to explore the land, her land, the land she would come to rule. Fire flashed in her mind, and Alyssa closed her eyes briefly. This was no dream.

“Who’s your mistress, Nolan?” Gianno peered over the bartop, towering over Alyssa. Alyssa’s jaw dropped. How _dare_ he- She lifted her chin, glaring fiercely at the indifferent man.

“I am  _ not- _ “

“Shut it, Gianno.” Emma snapped hurriedly, shaking her head at Alyssa.

“She’s my long-lost cousin, sir.” Kevin piped up, putting an arm over Alyssa’s shoulders. Alyssa was too angry to shrug him off, glare now firmly fixed on Emma. Gianno eyed the three of them suspiciously for a moment.

“Mistress costs extra.” He grumbled.

“Excu-” Alyssa’s was abruptly cut off yet again as Emma pulled her out from Kevin’s arm, through a side door. A fire bubbled lazily in one corner, warming the small room.

“What the hell, Nolan? That man should answer for considering me a-a..”

“Look. The people around here aren’t smart, by any means, but they know people.” 

Alyssa snorted, but Emma continued. 

“And you, with your fancy fur and your posture and your accent and and your poise and your whole-general, aura, quite frankly, aren’t exactly blending in!”

“And why should that make me equivocal to a-“

Emma sighed tiredly, a hand coming up to run a hand through her hair. Caught off guard, Alyssa followed the movement absentmindedly, before catching herself. Nolan really did look exhausted. 

“The only people with that much money to spare around these parts are prostitutes, your highness. And with your beauty, it isn’t a stretch for some pleb like Gianno to assume. We were just trying to avoid more conflict.”

“I’m aware of that, but I don’t need you and Kevin…” Alyssa trailed off as Emma’s words registered properly in her brain.

“Wait. You think I’m beautiful?” Alyssa was a little stunned. Emma’s eyes widened, and Alyssa couldn’t blame her. What on earth had possessed her to ask that? 

“Well, yeah, I mean, objectively, like, you know, of course you’re um. Everyone says that, don’t they? Most beautiful girl in all of Newyk?” Emma coughed awkwardly, scratching her neck. Alyssa felt a little warm, even though she’d discarded her cloak by the door as they’d entered. 

“Um. Not to my face, at least.” 

“Oh.”

A long pause stood between them, an awkward one, of which Alyssa had yet to encounter with Emma. Angry grudge filled ones, yes. Willing herself to stay calm, Alyssa tried to regain control of the situation.

“Do you think so, then?” She said, as diplomatically as possible.

Emma stared at her.

“Do I think-you mean, uh, I’m just.” She swallowed, eyes darting from side to side. Although Alyssa’s gaze remained still, observing her quietly, inside a curiosity was blooming. It really was unlike her (in what little knowledge Alyssa had gathered of the other woman) to be in such a state - looking as if she would give anything for an interruption.

“Does it matter what I think? Surely, all the princes that come to visit you from far and wide must- their opinion, that’s what matters.” 

Alyssa tilted her head.

“And what makes you think I used to endure regular visits from princes? I intended- my mother intended - used to, at least - for me to rule alone. Any princes that happened to attempt to court me were not particularly successful.”

“Why so?”

“I never...” It was Alyssa’s turn to avoid eye-contact. “I never found them to be as satisfying.”

“As…” Emma frowned. Alyssa forced her shoulders to relax, moving swiftly forward.

“So, Nolan. Is it true? What they say? You have seen me three days past in borrowed tunics and ungroomed. Does the people’s saying still stand?” 

Alyssa really didn’t know why, but for some reason Emma’s answer felt increasingly important. She wasn’t particularly prepared for what Emma actually did. She swallowed hands adjusting her sleeves once, twice, before ducking her head.

“I would never measure your worth by your beauty, your highness. I think that would make me rather shallow.” She said softly. 

Alyssa couldn’t help her jaw going a little slack as she stared at Emma with surprise. 

Luckily, Kevin’s entrance saved either of them from having to comment further.

“Phew. Close one with Gi back there, eh?”

“Where are Barry and Trent?”

“They’re not back yet. However, I could only get two rooms, so we’ll have to share.”

Alyssa could feel Emma’s eyes on her. Her heart felt like it was thumping uncomfortably loud. She chastised herself. Control yourself, Alyssa. Yes, she may find Nolan...attractive, dare she even think it, but she was a Princess. She could not allow herself to, to...Alyssa suddenly felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her head. Who was she fooling? Everyone thought the Princess was dead. Why was she wasting her time holding desperately onto customs and traditions and Lhanster and royalty when...a light touch to her arm stilled her thoughts, and she glanced up hastily to see Kevin frowning in concern.

“Are you all right, your highness?”   
The words were like two stones sinking Alyssa’s stomach. Your highness. She couldn’t...wouldn’t hold onto Lhanster forever. Emma stepped forward, next to Kevin.

“Princess? Is it your arm?”

Alyssa looked up, into Emma’s eyes. Hazel. She’d observed them before, in the firelight, every night since Lhanster. They were searching, concerned, yet clouded with something. Some...film of duty and respect and morality. Duty to the crown. Alyssa let her hope drift away. She was the Princess. She couldn’t - didn’t know how to be anything else. Besides, without her title, who was she? Alyssa wasn’t sure if she knew, and the fact alone was terrifying. She lifted her chin.

“I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S MY BLOODY HORSE  
I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it took way, way too long but I desperately wanted to capture Delwyn perfectly. In other news, they only just survived the horse ride, but can we survive the same room? Yet, Alyssa is still grieving. What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!


End file.
